Obscure
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Sequel to Grievances. Tony meddles with an Ancient Relic, one of Asgard's terrifying myths, and unleashes chaos and darkness at the tower. Haunted by what they can't understand, they seek help from Thor's brother, Loki. Nightmares are only the beginning of their torment. So what happens when the relic recognizes Loki? Will they stay sane long enough to survive? Loki/AvengersWhump!
1. Chapter 1 - Lore and Legend

**Title: **Obscure

**Summary: **Sequel to Grievances. Tony meddles with an Ancient Relic, one of Asgard's terrifying myths, and unleashes chaos and darkness at the tower. Haunted by what they can't understand, they seek help from Thor's brother, Loki. Nightmares are only the beginning of their torment. So what happens when the relic recognizes Loki? Will they stay sane long enough to survive? Loki/AvengersWhump!

**Warnings: **Horror, Gore and Violence, Bloody Hallucinations, Physical and Psychological Trauma, Angst, Torture, Mentions of Suicide, Sexual Abuse and Graphic Depictions of Death.

**A/N:** You get to learn more about _Norse Mythology_!

**Challenged by: **kakashikrazy256

**A Rewrite. **Possibly better than the first.

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapter 1 – Lore and Legend**

"This is absurd."

"Have you naught else to say, Loki?"

"Will you listen if I did?"

"Mayhaps."

"This is ludicrous, Thor!"

"Loki, honestly, it will be fine!" Thor rolled his eyes. "Nothing will happen to you."

"I am not worried _about_ me."

"What worries you then if not for yourself?"

"It is…" Loki searched through the forest before turning his gaze back to his brother. "Do you truly want to earn Father's ire by disobeying his warnings?"

"I do not want his ire."

"Then why?"

"I have _you _with me to come up with an excuse," He grinned. "Better make one up now, lest we are caught early in our journey."

"I am glad you find my talents useful."

"The Skallagrim pass is the only pathway that still leads back home to Asgard, no matter how abandoned it may be." Thor ruffled Loki's hair only to be swatted away a second later. "No harm will befall us if we stray from the Overk pass into the mountains."

"Besides," Sif murmured behind them. "Skallagrim is near Vanaheim and Asgard, so we will not be lost."

"_No one asked you,"_ Loki bitterly thought.

"Cease your worry, Brother." Thor smiled. "I will protect you."

* * *

**oOo**

They along with the All-Father and forty of the Einherjar had come from Nidavellir after a diplomatic trade with the Dwarves, Eitri and Brokk. They had been traveling for two days through the Overk pass just outside of Durragdal. If you look at the map, the Asgard Mountain pass was in the middle, on the left was Vanaheim, underneath was Nidavellir and on the right of it was Alfheim.

The Overk pass extends from the forest of Alfheim towards Nidavellir to Vanaheim and is split two ways, thus the change of names. The Skallagrim pass on the left and the Gunnlaug pass on the right which both led to Asgard albeit different routes.

"Let it be on your head." Loki bitterly spoke.

"Will you stop?" Thor laughed.

"Nay."

"But Loki—"

"Nay!"

"Naught will happen to you!"

"I refuse to end this argument until your senses return to you."

"If so we will do this all day."

"Leave him alone, Thor!" Fandral called from the front. "We all know he will not relent!"

Loki heard them laugh.

What a terrible dilemma he was in to be the youngest and smallest. He was always dragged into their schemes, yet he cannot fault them all the time, for he was just as curious as they were. Loki enjoyed tricks and mischief, but he never crossed the line, at least not on purpose. Yet here he was, joined by the idiots three, Sif the imperious and Thor, his older brother. Though Loki had to admit, he enjoyed spending time with his brother, but the days when Thor would venture dangerously without care were times Loki never looked forward to.

"It is on your head," Loki repeated.

"Must you do this every time I take you with me?"

"If it would remain in your brain, I might consider stopping."

"Even in hunts, you find it pointless." Thor voiced. "Why shy from it?"

"I would rather avoid innocent bloodshed."

"Innocent?"

"Hush, Thor." Loki rolled his eyes. "Watch where you step."

After having said so, Loki nearly slipped from the wet stone at the inclining forest, but Thor was quick to grab him before he fell down the ravine. His brother's quick instincts saved his life and brought him up next to a sturdy tree. Loki blushed heavily at the embarrassment as he heard four loud snickers in at the top.

Loki never noticed the warning look Thor gave his friends as he continued to stare at the ground. He was _tiny,_ skinny and those who knew him not would mistake him for a scrawny child.

"Come, Brother." Thor held his hand. "We must not linger here."

"Must we stray so far from the campsite?" He squeaked as Thor lifted him up a step.

"We?"

"Aye, we… who else?"

"It is not _we, _Brother." Thor said as he helped Loki up another incline. "Tis only _you_."

"Is there a reason why?" Loki alarmingly asked.

"To prove your bravery, that no Son of Odin is a coward."

"How is that justifiable?"

"Should it be?" Thor smiled.

Thor pulled Loki up to the forest clearing and was glad they got off the steep path. Thor moved Loki in front of him so he could better watch his little brother while they followed his friends on the road. He was only glad they had finished the hard part of the journey, and he was excited for Loki to find out the rest of the task assigned to him.

What joy!

"Do you remember we were taught to fight and rule?" Thor grinned when Loki nodded. "Those lessons are for now. There are times when we must prove our wits as a warrior ready to defend our land."

"And it consists of battling my wit with your idiocy?" Loki wondered.

"You insult me."

"You are mistaken, Brother. Knowledge does not define experience. I have yet to control my Seidr, and you have yet to prove your ruling, but at least Mother taught me how to fly a coin."

"Seidr," Thor repeated.

"Do you have anything against that?"

"It is a woman's art."

"Nay, it is not."

"Aye, it is." Thor mocked.

"Mother and Father use it," Loki argued.

"Father does not do cheap tricks," Thor countered. "Neither does Mother, but no one question's the King or Queen. Besides, Mother is a woman! Now enough of this, come, we must not tally!"

"How far is it?"

"There," Thor pointed at the forest.

"This is no longer near the Skallagrim pass." Loki voiced. "When did we stray from it?"

"About two or three inclines ago." He shrugged. "We are higher up the mountain and a little off way in the middle of both paths to Asgard. See that circling river bank?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"Do you see that tree in the middle?" Loki nodded as Thor continued, "Beneath it is a mound by the roots. The forest had covered it and claimed it as its own."

"How did you find this?"

Loki wondered as he saw the warriors three and Sif cleaning up by the river, dowsing themselves with water. Without a moment's notice, Thor dragged Loki to the tree while the others watched them with mirth. Loki knew if their father found it, they might never see the light of day again.

* * *

**oOo**

"Do you remember when we used the Gunnlaug pass?"

"Aye," Loki nodded.

"Everyone had set up camp by the clearing and we went hunting."

"Thor, you did not!"

"None of us were harmed."

"But I covered for you as you asked me to should you return later than promised!" Loki frowned at having to lie. "You did not return till mid-morning."

"It was a delayed hunting exploration and this is what we found," Thor shrugged uncaringly. "Tis a Legend! A farce tale to keep children in bed!

"What do you plan to do?"

"I?" He laughed. "Nay, _you_!"

"What?"

"Go inside, prove to my friends you are a Son of Odin and help me win my wager."

"You are betting on me?"

"Go down the narrow cave," Thor instructed. "Head straightforward, the crystals will light your path, the further you go in, the deeper you go down."

"I'd rather not," Loki anxiously voiced. "Father might be looking at us this moment."

"Nonsense, they are still at camp not more than an hour and a half from here."

"But it is not safe."

"Trust me, Loki." He embraced him and pushed him to the mound. "When you go down, there are bones lying about and the walls are sharp."

"Bones?" He paled.

"The water inside is no more than a puddle," Sif scoffed. "We assume the bones are from dead animals."

"But we can also be sure some of them come from people too." Fandral joked.

"Ignore them," Thor whispered.

"But—"

"Go down the ledge, you can find a stone step leading down. There is a crypt filled with coins and treasures. Ah, and tomes you might find of interest."

"I do like collecting tomes," Loki muttered.

When Loki turned back to Thor's friends, they were each brandishing old weapons and coin pouches at each other. Loki tilted his head in confusion as he heard them laugh together. He could only shake his head at the stupidity they all inhibited. Even if he were the sensible one, no one would listen to him.

"Have you not heard of the legend of the Forsaken path, Loki?" Sif asked.

"More tales of horror?"

"It is a tale as old as our late King Bor," Volstagg added.

"Aye, it is quite a story." Fandral smiled.

"True," Hogun agreed.

"I happen to know this path is not safe and there are many who have lost their way when they used the Skallagrim pass." Loki argued. "It is said the howl of the wolves during mid-winter eve were signs that _he who was exiled from Asgard_ awaits his revenge, thus the disappearances. But we all know those aren't true. They were merely reckless."

"That is all you know and believe?" Sif scoffed.

"Is that not all there is to it?"

"Forget it, Loki." Thor patted his head.

"Thor—"

"They only mean to halt your journey."

"Tell him, Thor." Sif urged the Prince. "He is old enough."

"Nay, we must be quick!"

"I wish to hear it," Loki crossed his arms.

"There you go," Fandral happily voiced. "He wishes to hear it."

"Loki, you cannot be serious?"

"I am serious, Thor." He frowned. "Now what have I not heard of?"

"There are dark stories upon this mountain," Hogun answered. "Much as you spoke of the wolves in mid-winter. Yet it was not the wolves themselves that came to hunt. The Elves often sing these stories to remember those they have lost. The Vanir, Alfar, Dwarves and even _our_ people who venture forth these woods were lost."

"What did it say?" Loki curiously asked.

Sif looked up into the sky and watched the clouds darken, as if there was a storm nearing. It was close to evening, and they were expected back at camp soon. She looked at Loki with a grin that made his skin chill and the others snicker at his reaction.

"I will tell you," Sif smiled.

"We have no time for this, my friends." Thor said. "We must be quick."

"Let Sif speak," Volstagg urged.

"It will not be long." Loki added. "Let her say it."

"Speak then."

So Sif began the sordid tale…

_Millennia ago, his name had been forgotten,_

_The sorcerer of the North was the name he had gotten._

_He pillaged the village and slaughtered the settlement,_

_And exiled was he, and that was quite evident._

Loki, who was more magically inclined, felt a disturbance in the forest as Sif continued her dark story; Loki felt the breeze pick up. He knew it was not normal. There was something dark in the air and Loki could have sworn he felt a dark energy come from the mound. But he was sure it was a trick to frighten him.

Right?

_In hate he burned the forest,_

_In anger he joined Brigands,_

_The darkness in his heart had adjusted,_

_The desperation was in his hands,_

_He stole what he could and ruined what he can,_

_And destroyed what withstood._

_It was all in his plan._

"She is good at this," Fandral whispered. "I have never seen her more frightening."

"Hush," Hogun hissed.

"And yet there were still signs he had lived on," Sif added with a little humor. "The wolves, the missing people, the path. It was a game to him. He vowed in darkness that he would return once more and finish what he started."

"Oh come now, Sif." Fandral protested. "You were doing so well."

"If you insist I continue—"

"Aye, we do."

And so she did…

_One by one in the dark hall they died,_

_The forest was silent, mourning all that did not abide._

_But some say he will return again!_

_This time, he will make them repent._

_To finish the game,_

_No life must remain._

Loki blinked as Sif ceased her echoing words. The sky had gotten dark and gloomy. There was an awkward silence. Until Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three burst out laughing at Loki's confused face. However, Loki replayed the tale over and over in his mind, finding nothing amusing about it.

"Your face, Brother," Thor laughed.

"I should have known you made that up," Loki grimaced in disgust.

"It is true, Loki." Sif felt offended.

"Those tales came from Lord Freyr's halls." Hogun voiced. "Many of the Alfar sing it still. The legend speaks of the sorcerer's disappearance, and if you wish to add further knowledge on it, ask the Queen or King."

"Why not tell him more?" Volstagg asked.

"I'd rather you not." Loki glared.

"What is another tale or two?" Fandral mocked. "Right, Loki?"

"I thank you, but I'd rather not."

"Now, since we are finished." Thor put his hands together and grinned. "Shall we help Loki get down?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Turn in One's Grave

**oOo**

**Chapter 2 – Turn in One's Grave**

"_Why had I agreed to this?"_

Loki shivered as he pushed through the damp stones and made his way further down to where Thor had spoken of crystals. He thought the light protruded randomly around the cave, but Thor's description was far off.

"Half-wits," He commented.

The beautiful soft blue light above the cave weren't crystals, they were glow worms.

"Loki?!"

He stopped when the noise echoed down the narrow path. Loki had to cover his ears to stop the ringing noise of his brother's loud and obnoxious voice. He shook his head and glared at nothing in particular before answering quietly.

"I am here."

"Can you go deeper?"

"I will no longer hear you if I do," Loki answered truthfully. "It does not look safe, Thor."

"I doubt he can." Sif voiced.

"At least he knows how to float a coin." Fandral echoed.

"Keep going, Brother!" Thor encouraged.

"_Idiots,"_ Loki thought.

Despite his hesitance, he pushed himself forward and looked at the path below. He peeked slowly at the stone staircase. He timed his steps and went deeper. The echo of Thor and his friends were now faint and unrecognizable.

"_There is nothing to fear." _Loki told himself.

At the far end was the edge.

Loki looked down and saw the dark disgusting puddle of water and bones they spoke of. Thor said it was a good jump down. Loki noted it was actually closer than Thor said it would be. So Loki eased himself to the edge, unaware of the danger, he let go.

His body submerged into the cold inky water.

"Eww!" He whined.

His tunic and pants stuck to him like glue as he tried to move along the water. He could barely touch the floor with his feet as he glided through the narrow cave wall. When he took another step, his foot got caught in a gap.

"I should have known never to listen to those fools."

Loki tried to lift his foot, but it wouldn't move. He tried again. He could not even take his boots off in fear of sharp shards that might infect him if he were to get a serious cut.

"_Not now!"_

Out of nowhere, Loki heard something clamber through the path in front of him.

There was movement.

Like a rock?

It was impossible for anyone to be down with him, except for an animal that might have fallen as he did. There was only one path, was there not? He couldn't call for Thor, they were too far. So Loki decided to turn and pull at his feet. The gap he was stuck in gave way and he fell back into the water, drenching him further up.

"Sweet Norns!" He cursed when he surfaced.

He felt an odd pain as he waded through the water towards the other side where he could actually reach. When he got out, he sat on the rock for a while, assessing his injuries.

He groaned.

"_I cannot go back now when I have gotten this far."_

Loki raised his right wrist and saw it was bleeding. He couldn't even clean or dry his wound. Loki felt absolutely miserable.

"_Mother would scold me."_

He stood up carefully, clutching his wrist to his chest.

"_I sprained my ankle and broke my wrist."_

He was drenched from top to bottom and he shivered with exhaustion. He was accustomed to the cold, but it never meant he was completely immune to it. He often still felt a level of coldness in him.

"_Thor would have to carry me back,"_ Loki pouted._ "And Father would surely demand an explanation."_

Loki walked towards the cave hall and proceeded to a small entrance to the crypt. There were all sorts of treasures and tomes around it. There was a casing full of dusty jars as well. There was a desk at the side littered with tomes and weapons.

Glow worms were also on the ceiling.

"_At least there is light."_

Loki moved forward and eyed a hole on the wall. He peered into it and saw glow worms occupying the tiny bedroom. There were old clothes strewn all over. There were women's clothes of different sizes as well.

"_He must have been busy,"_ He thought as he moved away.

Loki stood in the middle of the crypt.

"_What should I take?"_

* * *

**oOo**

"I am going down," Thor declared. "It was foolish to use him as a wager."

"You would back out of it now?" Fandral asked.

"We have gone too far."

"You said an hour." Sif mocked. "It has only been a few minutes."

"Still…"

"Calm down, Thor." Fandral slapped his back. "Your brother will finish the task."

"He is too young!"

"He is only centuries younger than we are," Hogun stated.

"He will live." Sif added.

They waited a while longer for Loki to finish.

They each occupied themselves with little tasks, while Fandral decided to start throwing pebbles at the river. After a few more throws, he caught Hogun's attention and was immediately halted by a hand holding his wrist. Fandral turned to see Hogun with his eyes deeply rooted to the river.

"Is something the matter, grim Hogun?" Fandral asked.

"Was there not a huge rock in the middle of the river back when we last came upon it?"

"The water must've risen," Volstagg patted his belly.

"Loki!" Thor realized.

"Wait!" Sif sprung to her feet.

"But—"

"You cannot go in there blindly. If the water rose, the puddle we came across would have risen as well. Loki could have easily gotten to the other side towards the entrance of the crypt."

"And if he hits his head on the way down?"

That put Sif to silence.

"I will go." Thor declared.

"Why not let Sif do it?" Fandral asked. "She's thinner."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Nay, I will go." Thor disagreed. "If I do not hear from Loki, or you do not hear from me. I want you to call to Father for help."

"They will leave the campsite in two hours," Hogun looked at the dark sky. "We will not make it in time."

"We said we would return before nightfall." Fandral complained.

"And yet here we are," Volstagg frowned.

* * *

**oOo**

"Norns that's foul."

Loki waved a hand to his face, shooing off the dead smell.

He traced a pattern on the top of the tomb without realizing that his _blood_ had dripped through the gap. Loki immediately pulled away went he felt a sharp stab from his wrist.

"_I can't even wipe the blood off,"_ Loki frowned.

He moved away and pouted.

"_Thor said I could take anything,"_ He thought._ "Mayhaps a tome?"_

Loki took his time searching for a good book and when he did, he placed it on the table and carefully moved the dusty pages, in fear they might tear.

"Dark magic," He voiced.

Loki couldn't understand any of it. It had different words and spells. He also noticed the hand writing was clear in the beginning of the pages, but as it went on, it got sloppy, and by the end, it was almost not_ human._

Suddenly, the ground shook.

He braced himself on the desk and waited. Rocks and dust fell all around him and when it ceased, Loki felt his breathing had quickened.

"_I should really get out."_

He closed the book and placed it by the entrance and then he proceeded to quickly find another souvenir to take with him and brag about.

"_Maybe a coin."_

He took a few and pocketed them without thought.

Loki looked around, ignoring the dull ache of his foot and wrist, and the fear of being trapped in a cave-in. But a mischievous thought entered his mind. If he stayed down long enough, would his brother follow him down?

"_Sounds like a fun idea,"_ Loki chuckled.

He walked over to the tomb and sat on it, waiting.

"_Mayhaps this will teach Thor a lesson."_

Feeling bored, Loki waved his uninjured wrist at the coins beneath the tomb and it floated in the air with green tendrils following it. The coins danced around him in circles, some doing summersaults and others racing against each other across the room. Loki simply wiggled his fingers and the coins would follow.

His other hand lay on top of the tomb.

Without his knowledge, his _blood_ had already seeped into the gap of the tomb once more, dripping into the unknown.

"_If only Thor understood that I love doing magic."_

Suddenly…

Loki felt his heart skip a beat.

The coins fell to the ground as Loki sat motionless.

He couldn't breathe.

"_**Hello little one,"**_ A voice whispered into his ear.

Loki pushed himself off the tomb and accidentally put pressure on his sprained ankles that it sent him to the floor. His wrist collided to the concrete, making him cry out. He immediately pushed himself up to sit and turn towards the tomb.

But there was no one there.

"I could have sworn I heard—" He shivered. "H-hello?"

"LOKI!"

He jumped when Thor's voice sounded from the flooded pathway leading to the crypt. Loki felt a sudden relief when it was his brother coming to his rescue.

"I'm down here!" Loki called.

"We are going home, Loki!" Thor yelled.

"Come get me!"

Loki knew he sounded like a child, but he really needed Thor's help right now.

"You need to come to me, Brother!" Thor answered. "If I go down, it might be hard to get back up. The wall is too damp!"

"You said the water was just a puddle," He argued.

"Forgive me. I did not know the water had risen. Now come to me, Loki. We need to leave this place and head back."

"Of course…"

He pushed himself up to his feet and swayed. He could not stop staring at the tomb. His Mother had told him about his Seidr and how it was strong inside of him, and that it only needed to be honed. He was also taught to sense other forms of energy. So why was there energy inside the tomb, when all that was in there was a dead corpse?

"How long have I been down here?" Loki whispered, feeling woozy.

Loki felt a sharp pain on his chest.

The energy drowned him, his eyes dimmed and darkened as his thoughts left him. Yet he still could not stop staring.

* * *

**oOo**

"Loki?"

_Silence._

"Loki, this is not funny!"

There was a loud _crash_ and the ground shook. Thor had to look up to see dust falling from the ceiling. Thor was concerned. Why had Loki stop responding to him?

"Loki, what are you doing down there?"

_Silence._

Thor pushed himself away from the edge to go back up to the narrow pathway to where Sif waited at the entrance above.

"Sif?"

"I am here," She answered. "Did you find him?"

"Aye," Thor frowned. "But he stopped answering."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Find Father."

"Are you sure?" Fandral voiced. "This will mean—"

"We do not have a choice."

"It will take an hour and a half to get back." Volstagg said.

"Unless we take the other route towards the Overk pass," Sif stated. "But that pathway is a lot steeper than the one we came from."

"Take whatever faster route you must," Thor said. "We do not have much time. I will try and get Loki out."

Volstagg and Fandral waited by the entrance while Hogun and Sif made haste to reach the campsite. Thor went back down and his footing slipped. He panted and carefully made his way to the edge once more. It had already grown a foot higher than it did before, and the cave was getting darker and darker near nightfall.

Thor readied himself to jump when he saw the water ripple from below. He readied his sword from his waist and raised it as he peered over the edge. He did not expect to find someone staring at him from below.

"Thor?"

"Loki?" Thor foolishly eyed him. "You are—"

"What took you so long?" Loki blinked. "And what are you doing?"

"I thought…"

"Pull me up."

Thor dropped his sword, knelt down and reached a hand to Loki. Why was his brother's hand _warm?_ When he got Loki up, he saw the state of his brother. He looked completely exhausted and shivering. He was also favoring his other leg. His wrist was bleeding and his clothes were damp.

"You went through this for a tome?"

Loki blushed as he held the book to his chest, "What else was I supposed to take?"

"Oh, Loki!"

Thor pushed him to sit and lean on the wall as he felt his brother's forehead. Thor cupped Loki's cheeks, startling the disgruntled young god. Thor frowned heavily at Loki's confused expression.

"You are warm," He revealed. "Too warm."

"Am I?"

"You do not feel it?"

"I feel worn out."

"What is this?" Thor pulled something from Loki's tunic. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it?"

It was a teardrop shaped crystal blue pendant with a black and gold pattern strewn above it, covering the sharp tip of the crystal teardrop. Its gold pattern laced itself neatly with a matching gold chain. Before Thor could comment anything else, Thor noticed Loki's bleeding wrist.

"Look at you!"

Thor ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around his brother's wrist and cupped Loki's face once more. His brother was getting warmer and warmer and that caused concern and undue panic.

"We are leaving."

He took the book Loki had gotten and pulled his brother up and actively supported him. Loki was glad Thor didn't bother to comment on his sprained ankle. They continued their way up the path, but not before Loki stole one last glance at the entrance of the crypt.

* * *

**oOo**

"Is he well?" Fandral asked.

Loki, who was dozing off in a feverish sleep, lay on Thor's lap as he embraced his satchel with the ancient book and the pendant settled neatly inside. He also wore Fandral and Thor's cloak to prevent him from shivering, yet it did not help much since he was still sopping wet.

"He is feverish," Thor grunted. "What do you think?"

Fandral held his hands up.

"Leave them be, Fandral." Volstagg scolded.

"I am only concerned."

"Be concerned elsewhere and find more wood for the fire." He ordered. "The boy needs more warmth."

It had been a good two and a half hours since Sif and Hogun had left for the camp, and there was still no sign of them. They had already made a small camp by the river, knowing there was no way for them to travel in Loki's condition. After half an hour, help finally came. There were about ten horses flanking the King while Hogun and Sif rode behind them.

"What do you plan to say?" Fandral asked his Prince.

"What else but the truth?"

"Your Father looks ready to kill."

"I have no doubt of that." Thor mumbled.

"Let us hope his ire diminishes when he sees the state your brother is in."

"Hush!" Volstagg hissed.

Odin got off his horse and briskly made his way towards them. Thor greeted him with a curt nod, but his Father ignored him and knelt down to Loki. He placed a hand on Loki's forehead and gently caressed the boy's flushed cheeks.

"What happened to him?" Odin asked.

"He is feverish." Thor answered. "His wrist was cut and broken, and his ankle is sprained."

"Is that all?"

"Aye."

Odin called out to one of the healers, who dismounted.

He gestured for Thor to move to allow the healer to see to Loki's wounds. Odin was very angry, and from the looks of it, Sif and Hogun had earned his ire as well. His glare at Fandral and Volstagg supported that idea. Thor stood at the far side of the river near the horses, waiting patiently for the healer to finish tending to Loki's wounds.

He had noticed that his friends had avoided him and the King all-together.

What good fortune…

Thor eyed his Father, who soothed Loki's hair and caressed his flushed cheeks when the healer had finished tending to him. Thor had never seen their Father so concerned and parent-like. It was usually full decorum and Kingliness, not that of a Father. Yet here was Thor, witnessing the scene before him. It seemed nice for a change.

However, Thor tensed when Odin came up to him.

"What have you to say?"

"Father?"

"I am listening and do not attempt to lie to me." He sternly declared. "Your friends made it clear what had occurred."

"I was foolish." He lowered his head.

"And I am disappointed." Odin affirmed. "You are centuries older than your brother, yet by the Norns insistence he still follows you. Knowing he has good sense in him, he knew better than to listen to temptation. Why is that?"

Thor flushed in embarrassment.

"This excursion of yours has gone far enough."

"If you would let me explain—"

"I very well know how you would defend yourself, Thor." Odin gazed at Loki's flushed state and muttered. "Your Mother would kill me when we return."

"Nay, not you."

"Aye," He nodded. "Not I alone, but you as well."

Thor nodded.

"You will not be allowed in further adventures with your brother or your friends until I deem it worthy." Odin expressed. "You will have to stay near me till the end of this journey. And since your brother is ill, he will not be able to join me for the annual negotiation and Mid-summer festival in Alfheim."

"What?" Thor gaped. "B-but… Loki looked forward to that!"

"Aye, he did."

"But that is a month away," He protested. "Loki would be healed by then."

"Tis not his illness that bars him from joining me," Odin turned to him.

"It is my fault."

"This will be a lesson you both have to learn, and one your brother should heed well. I am not letting you two out of my sight. You have had enough adventures this year."

"Aye, Father." Thor hung his head.

"We will stay here until morning." Odin voiced. "The agreement with the Northern villagers was dealt with hours ago. We will ride swiftly tomorrow morning and be home in Asgard by after noon."

Thor nodded.

"Rest, you have done enough for today."


	3. Chapter 3 - Measure of Control

**oOo**

**Chapter 3 – Measure of Control**

Loki never felt more forlorn than he ever did before.

He could not control himself.

There had been a time where he had been confined in the palace when he came home sick and feverish from that stupid trip, unable to do any activity including warriors training or any small adventures out in the streets. His self-control waned from time to time, and Loki wasn't sure if he was going through a phase or not.

Too embarrassed and confused, he had kept to himself.

But he knew the obvious.

He snapped at people, nearly started a fight at the courtyard and caused distress for the servants. His acts alone caused great concern that it gained the attention of the King and Queen.

"What is he up to?"

"That's enough, Odin." Frigga scolded. "Leave the boy be."

They stared down from the second floor tower towards the courtyard where the novice training took place.

Loki sat on the stone bleachers watching all the other children train with Tyr and Thor. The couple saw Loki reach over his tunic and gently pulled out a crystal blue pendant. He thumbed it as his gaze remained with the novices until he placed it back underneath, hidden from sight.

"Had Loki always worn that pendant?" Frigga wondered.

"I know not."

"Where could he have received that?"

"Mayhaps he bought it at the market." Odin shrugged.

"Or won it at a game?"

"Cheated—"

"Or fairly won it?"

"Frigga."

"Do not Frigga me," She mocked. "Odin."

"Frigga, you really should not be encouraging the boy."

"You overlook his talents," Frigga teasingly poked his chest. "Leave the boy alone or you will find yourself completely ignored for the rest of your aging years."

Before Odin could rebuke, someone screamed.

They turned their gaze to one of the novices who was on the ground and had a large gash on his stomach, drawing a fairly large amount of blood. Odin saw a malicious smile graze Loki's lips as the novice was carried off to Eir to be healed.

The other novices were petrified.

"That is not good," Odin tilted his head. "Something is wrong."

"What is?"

"Look closer, Frigga."

Loki's lips thinned, but it was quickly replaced by a smile when his brother approached him and offered a sword. It was clear that Thor wanted Loki to replace the novice. But Loki pouted and shook his head, declining his brother's offer. But Thor was insistent and they got into a small bout and wrestled in each other's arms with a smile, which Loki had clearly lost when he sagged in his brother's arms.

"I see my sons' rough housing," Frigga observed.

"We may need to inquire where he received that pendant." Odin pulled away from the window. "That boy is hiding something."

"Leave your son be."

"I am not sure that is wise, my love."

"He has an eye for jewelry," She grimaced. "What harm is there to it?"

Frigga looped her arms around Odin and pulled him away from window. It was at that time when Thor had left Loki as well, that Loki had looked up. His gaze stared at the vacant spot where the Queen and King once stood. And when another one of the novices got injured, Loki couldn't help but turn to them and smile.

* * *

**oOo**

The days did not get better.

Loki was annoyed that he had to stay in Asgard when Alfheim was holding a celebration. Loki had wanted to go, yet his Father insisted he force their punishment. Loki was sorely disappointed.

"I am sorry you cannot go."

"Apologizing to me will not change anything, Thor." Loki slumped. "I wanted to visit Alfheim."

"You will see it one day."

"When?"

"One day," Thor mumbled.

"I just wished I had not joined you." Loki muttered. "Mayhaps Father would not have been so harsh and cruel to not let me attend."

"I know how you longed to see the Elves."

Loki looked away and fiddled with the teardrop shaped crystal. Thor sat next to him by the ledge overlooking Asgard to give comfort to his brother, but it only added to Loki's annoyance. Loki stood up from the ledge, jumped onto the railing back inside the palace and walked away, leaving his brother alone with his guilt.

But Thor was persistent and followed him anyway.

"Leave me alone."

"I only wish to fix this, Loki."

"Fix it elsewhere," He fumed. "You cannot change anything now."

Thor followed Loki into his room. His brother didn't stop him. Loki made his way to his bed and sat on the middle. He crossed his legs and stared at the bed sheet, looking utterly spent. Thor stood at the edge of Loki's bed, staring at his strange little brother.

"Are you well?"

"Do I look well?"

"Nay."

"Then I am not well." Loki fell backwards and curled himself to the side. "I hate you."

"Please forgive me, Brother."

Loki remained silent, still playing with his pendant.

"If it helps," Thor urged. "You would not have gotten _that,_" He pointed at the pendant. "—and your book over there," He pointed at the bookshelf. "—if you did not join us."

"I suppose."

Loki turned to lie on his stomach.

His face completely covered by the bed. Thor snorted at how idiotic Loki looked, not that his brother was ever an idiot, but the position made Loki look like a whining child, which was partly true. Thor sighed and placed both hands on his hips.

"If it helps, it looks good on you."

"_If_ it helps," Loki repeated.

"Tis true."

"You are only saying that to make me feel better," Loki whined. "Yet it does not help in the slightest. I am still here in Asgard when I should be learning at Alfheim."

"I am sorry for ruining it for you."

"There is nothing you can say to ease my sorrow."

"You will be able to visit Alfheim one day," Thor voiced. "Do not despair."

"It is futile," Loki complained.

"Can I do nothing at all to make up for what I caused?"

"Nay."

Thor sighed and gave up.

There was nothing that could persuade his brother to see sense. Loki had been looking forward to this day for months, and Thor had ruined it because of his adventuring. Thor silently crept out of Loki's room and left his brother in needed silence. When the door close, Loki continued to fiddle with the pendant, unaware that the crystal pendant had turn black.

* * *

**oOo**

Thor sat by the fire, poking it with a metal stick.

Odin sat on the couch on his left while Frigga had Loki in her warm embrace by the balcony as they giggled together when a trail of odd shapes made of Seidr floated above them. Frigga was apparently teaching Loki more tricks much to Odin's distaste. She really should not be encouraging the boy with such wiles.

"Die, foul beast." Thor hissed as he poked the coals.

Odin snapped from his thoughts when Thor continued to mess with the fire.

"Burn…"

He did not want to ruin the boy's imagination, so he left his son in his game. However, he could not help but drift back to Frigga. She had finally pointed out Loki's pendant and was probably complementing the beauty of it, for Loki's sincere smile was an obvious reaction.

"Do you like it, Mother?" He whispered.

"Oh, it suits you." Frigga giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Keep it well."

Odin could see when Frigga had touched it, her lips thinned and both husband and wife's eyes met briefly. Frigga turned her attention back to Loki and smiled widely and began to perform more illusions to entertain him. She hoped that her son had not noticed her unease, but she was very sure that Odin had.

Something was wrong.

"Thor, I need to ask you something." Odin whispered.

"Of course, Father."

"Where did your brother attain that pendant?"

"P-pendant?" He stuttered.

"Aye," Odin nodded. "Do you know where and how?"

"He took it fair and square."

"From whom?"

"I do not know," Thor flushed. Technically, he wasn't lying, just simply omitting the truth in fear of his Father's short temper. "But he took it because we dared him to. We had a wager going that he could not attain it. He proved us wrong."

"You dared him to steal it?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Nay, Father." Thor frowned.

"Then would you enlighten your old man?"

"Nobody owned it."

"You are not lying to me, are you, Thor?"

"Nay," He shook his head. "I am not."

Odin left it at that.

He and Frigga would have to look into it themselves. After all, Frigga had already gotten up close to look upon it. That pendant had been in their minds for weeks now. There was a great unease within the fortress, and they half hoped it wasn't the pendant as they believed it to be. But precautions must be made.

No matter how dire.

After a few more hours, Loki had worn out and fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Thor was completely awake with boredom taken over him. They all sat by the fire in the sitting room, all quiet and content.

"Can you tell me exactly where he took it?" Odin urged once more.

Thor looked at it.

Why would Father want to know?

"I will not be angry," Odin continued in hopes Thor would relent. "I merely wish to know, for it is your Mother and mine's concern where our children attain such objects."

Thor thought about his Father's words.

"Will you tell us, Thor?" Frigga encouraged. "Your father and I are concerned."

Why would they be?

It was only a pendant.

"A month and a half ago," Thor began quietly, in hopes they would stop interrogating him. Surely there was no harm being honest for once. "The… crypt…. The place where Loki had taken ill… The one past the Skallagrim pass up in the high mountains, we dared Loki to take some belongings there as proof."

"You found that there?" Odin gasped.

He felt shaken.

"We took some coins as well," Thor shrugged. "I could return them."

"Those are millennia old coins, collectibles for sure." Frigga voiced. "Did _you_ take anything else?"

"Sif and the others and I took some weapons," He sheepishly said.

"Children," Odin cursed.

"And children will be children," Frigga rebuked. "It is fine Thor, as long as none of it is cursed or harmful."

"I think we would have noticed if it was," Thor grinned. "And they are weapons."

"Foolish little one," She teased.

Odin walked over to where Loki lay by Frigga's side, and attempted to take the pendant out of Loki's reach while Thor was distracted with the fire once more. Odin reached out and noticed Loki's arm draped over his chest. Apparently, he was holding the pendant tightly in his fists and the color was no longer crystal clear, but a deep mesmerizing black.

"Are we in trouble?" Thor voiced.

"Nay, you are not." Frigga shook her head, cautioning Odin to still his tongue. "You have learned your lesson."

"Aye," Odin pulled away. "You both have."

He would have to take the pendant another time.

Frigga exchanged once last glance at Odin. They would both look into the matter accordingly. It was better safe than sorry, and they truly did not want to upset Loki any further. The boy was too fragile for his own good. And it was bad enough Loki had missed the midsummer festival.

"Thor, would you be so kind, as to bring your Brother to his room?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Thank you, dear."

As soon as their two children left, they began discussing what action to take.

* * *

**oOo**

Weeks of endless searching and they had found what they were looking for.

In the old archives in the library, books that were nearly forgotten, millennia past tales and lore and legend, there contained the tale of old vengeance. As soon as the story had unfolded upon that piece of jewelry, Odin took immediate action.

He had cornered Loki in one of the east hallway and grabbed at the pendant.

Loki immediately reacted and side stepped his Father and covered the pendant with his hand for protection. Loki's voice was quiet, yet his eyes were painfully green and confused.

"That is not yours, my son." Odin advanced. "You know not the tale behind it."

"I do," Loki argued.

"You do not. Now allow me to be rid you of it."

"I am now the owner."

"Loki—"

"But I found it," He protested. "I took it out of that place as proof."

"Proof of your bravery, Loki, you do not need a trinket to prove that. You are smart, think of it. That pendant does not belong to you as it belongs to me. I know where it came from and where you attained it. You have heard the tales. Do not be a fool to let it slip past your guard."

"I earned it."

Loki looked at the beautiful pendant, not wanting to part with it, he placed it back underneath his tunic and moved away from Odin.

"You just do not want to see me happy," Loki whimpered.

With that, Loki ran.

Odin stood alone in the hallway, staring at his fast fading son. He palmed his face and shook his head. There was a powerful force from that pendant that was slowly driving them apart from each other.

And he knew exactly why.

* * *

**oOo**

That night, to show his irritation, Loki wore the pendant proudly on his neck. Thor however, did not like this strange confidence in his brother. The night went on slowly. They each engaged in casual conversations. Loki, as often as he could, joined them. But after a while, Loki's head began to nod as he finished his goblet.

"I do not feel well," He yawned.

"Is something wrong?" Thor whispered to him.

"Nay."

"Thor, perhaps you should take Loki to his room," Frigga sweetly said. "I fear he has worn himself out today."

"I did not." Loki mumbled. "I have done nothing today."

"So humble," She smiled. "I know how hard you trained with the warriors this morning and how you took your other lessons so seriously in the afternoon. I do believe you are done for the day."

"I suppose."

Loki could rarely argue with his Mother.

She was _often_ right after all.

That night, Loki slept without a single dream or nightmare. Little did Loki know, that Odin had come into his room and took the pendant off his son's neck and walked away. He had gone to Heimdall with Frigga's leave to finish what they had agreed upon.

"What would you do with it, my King?"

"It must be gone from Asgard."

"Is that wise?"

"As wise as it can be," Odin sighed. "Can you see it?"

"The pendant clouds my sight."

"Then it must never set foot upon the realms," He lifted it up. "There is darkness inside of it. There is very little knowledge upon this relic as well. Only enough for Frigga and I to know that it is not safe to keep in the vault."

"Where will you take it?"

"Midgard."

* * *

**oOo**

There it was believed that the pendant would rot and cease to exist. No man in that desert will be able to come to its aid. No man was foolish to touch what beings they think might rule them. It was that time that men feared higher beings, and so Odin believed that it was safe.

Yet not all was safe.

The following day, Loki had spent a good amount of time going over everything in his room to look over where he might have replaced the pendant. It called out to him, but it was so faint and the longer he took finding it, the silent the sound became.

As if it was nothing more than a distant memory.

Loki did _not_ find it.

And he had remained tranquil all day.

He had reformed back to the silent, shy and innocent young boy that he was, afraid to make a mistake that would brand him dishonor in the family. Yet there was still mischief hidden in those emerald eyes, that it need only be honed.

Thor, as the big brother, tried to make Loki feel better.

"You should not have told him," Loki mumbled. "It is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Aye."

"How is this my fault when you lost that bloody thing?"

"It is your fault, because Father would never have found out had you not ratted me out." Loki buried his face on the pillow. "I hate you."

"_Here we go again."_ Thor rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better," Thor began. "I did not tell Father that you still have your book."

"My book!" Loki jumped.

"You are welcome."

In annoyance, Loki threw a pillow at Thor. His brother could not stop laughing, but Loki was grateful deep inside. At least there was still one thing that would not be pried from him, even if it was just a simple _tome_.

Or was it?

On Earth, the tear drop crystal had a _crack_.

No longer was it crystal clear in appearance, but a dark and horrid void. Inside it, swirled black smoke as it attempted to push its way out of the crack. It circled around, still trapped inside, yet little by little, as time grew past…

The crack got bigger.

Eventually, no man would resist taking something so precious.

And so the tale begins again…


	4. Chapter 4 - In Residence

**oOo**

**Chapter 4 – In Residence**

_**Midgard/Earth: Present Day**_

Unable to rid his mind off his little Brother, Thor gazed at the sunset darkening the city from the roof of Jane's apartment. To this day, regrets often plagued his already troubled mind. Too lost was he in his grief that he failed to hear Jane approach from behind.

"You've been here for hours."

Unsurprised by her presence, Thor's eyes deepened with sorrow. He knew he had to face her sooner or later.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Nay," Thor spoke lightly. "I do not avoid you."

"You try." She joked.

He bitterly laughed, "I was never good with words, Jane. It was my brother's forte." He said as he trailed off to silence.

"It's long overdue, Thor."

"Forgive me."

"I don't understand." Jane took a deep breath. "It's nearly been a year after Malekith… after that _stupid_ war… that _you_ told me you had to take care of something. You said you wouldn't return until you fixed it. I let you go. You _left _me picking up the pieces, waiting… But now, you're here. For two days, you act like we don't know each other."

Thor remained silent, fearful of what she had prepared to say.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jane asked. "Am I getting in the way like I did with that Infinity stone or—"

"It is not you."

"What?"

"Never would your actions be it in ignorance, be wrong in my eyes," Thor muttered quietly. "You have been nothing but kind and patient with me."

"Then what is it?"

"A year ago in Asgard during Loki's imprisonment," Thor paused, unable to continue.

"I don't understand what he has to do with us."

"It has every reason to do with us."

"Why?"

"I love you, Jane." Thor voiced. "But I cannot put you in harm's way from the dangers my world possesses. I spoke when I left that I would right things when I returned, yet it is not easy to decide our fate when I cannot find the words to say."

Jane lowered her gaze in guilt.

"My life and my world is too great a risk for you," Thor whispered. "When you came with me to Asgard, I nearly lost you. I lost my Mother and—"

"Do you blame me?"

"Nay."

"What about Loki?" She asked. "Do you blame him?"

Thor stood quietly.

"You _do._"

"Nay," He shook his head. "Loki confessed that he pointed the direction to the staircase to our enemy. I was furious, but I cannot bring myself to blame him. He never intended for her to get hurt. Loki's target was not her."

"But if he hadn't—"

"If I blame him, the same blame would fall to you." The words caught Jane off guard as Thor turned his blue eyes at her. Thor did his best to explain. "Forgive me, but I cannot let you accuse him. Loki was confused, none would speak to him. His mischief allowed someone to visit him. In his actions, no matter how _obscure_ his reasoning was, he regrets it."

"So you set him free."

"Free is not the term I would use." Thor frowned. "Loki is still bound to Asgard and is under our laws."

"Then what happens now?"

"Loki does."

"I'm not following you, Thor." Jane grimaced at Thor's avoidance.

"You are much alike." He cautiously replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not doing this to compare you to each other, but you are curious and knowledgeable, and fascinated with objects you cannot understand. Mayhaps that is why I grew accustomed to your presence so quickly for I felt comfort from you. The same comfort Loki offered me all these years."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was Thor serious?

"My brother was passionate in his studies," Thor paused, his hands trembled. "_You_, Jane, study the stars, the Bifrost, Shield, and the dimensions, you love what you do. And I am grateful to have been part of that—"

"You're not doing this," Jane chuckled.

"Forgive me, Jane."

"This isn't fair."

"For centuries," Thor continued. "Loki looked after me as you did on my time here on Midgard. Though he attempted to change me, he failed, where _you_ succeeded."

"You did that on your own," Jane rebuked.

"Nay, not on my own, it took that punishment from my Father to realize that mistake. And I was selfish not to see how much it pained my brother."

"I know you love Loki, Thor." She frowned. "But I don't get how that even concerns me."

Jane scoffed at the thought.

"Really, I don't get it," She crossed her arms.

"I do this to protect you."

"But I'm safe here—"

"Not anymore," Thor sighed and took her hand. "I cannot lose more people, Jane. I've already lost my Mother, and I am so close to losing my Father. I will never forgive myself or anyone if I were to lose my own brother as well. Loki had sacrificed enough already. If it meant putting aside our relationship to bring back what Loki and I had, then I would gladly do so."

"I can wait," Jane insisted. "This all just needs to die down and we'll be fine again."

"For how long can I keep you waiting?" Thor mumbled. "I can live for a few millennia more. You deserve better, Jane."

"It can't end like this."

"But it has to," Thor squeezed her hand affectionately. "It has to end."

* * *

**oOo**

"Do you have the time?"

"Depends on what part of my time you want," Tony smirked as he stopped tinkering with his suit and placed all of the tools on the table. "If you want to talk, I'm all down for that."

"You don't look busy."

"Not really."

"That's good, I need you to—"

"Did you do something with your hair? You look oddly sparkly and dressed up for work today. Are you _going_ somewhere?"

"Unlike you," Pepper smiled. "I'm busy."

"Need a day off?" Tony grinned. "I can give you one."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Pepper gave him a paper to sign, which Tony reluctantly took and signed without care before handing it over to a serious looking Pepper. They stared at each other before Tony broke contact and sighed.

"What?"

"You just signed an agreement to auction most of the museum items under your name. That auction is the day after tomorrow. We're being sponsored by Richardson's. You just agreed to sell great pieces from your collection that you bought and never used or cared for."

"All I heard is the word auction," Tony said. "I'm not interested. Money is money, Pep."

"Come on, get up."

"What?" Tony pouted. "You never said anything about getting up."

"I'm saying it now," Pepper crossed her arms. "You signed the agreement, now we're going down to the basement to check up on the things we want to sell."

"You tricked me!"

"It's all prepared for when you decide to sell them or not."

"You handed that paper because you knew I wouldn't look at it," Tony frowned at the betrayal. "That hurts, Pep."

"Tony, I'm not joking around." Her lips thinned. "You need to tell me what you want to sell and what you want to keep for yourself."

"Sell them all," Tony waved a hand at her. "It's more money for me anyways."

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"But you've done this before!" He whined. "Can't you just pick which one you like and then sell the rest? You can keep it if—" He paused when he saw Pepper frown. "Fine, you win, but you have to buy me breakfast afterwards."

"Coming from a rich man, you're pretty cheap."

"You tricked me, so it's on you."

Tony pushed himself off the chair and followed Pepper down the basement.

* * *

**oOo**

"How is he?"

"His appearance is well, but the same cannot be said for his mind." Heimdall answered as he stood at the observatory.

Odin sighed, "What is he doing now?"

"He watches the training ground from the tower two floors high."

"Is he alone?"

"He speaks to Muninn."

"Good," Odin nodded. "At least one of my ravens is watching him."

"I do not think it is enough, my King." Heimdall voiced. "He speaks of his mother when he thinks none listens. It happens often. He misses her greatly."

"We all do."

"Not as much as he."

"He will learn to live with it," Odin bitterly said. "He refuses to heal therefore he is helpless and hopeless."

"The healers have done what they can for him in body, but never in mind." Heimdall grimaced. "They will never be able to repair such damage to his memories."

"He will recover," Odin turned away to look at the stars. "Keep Loki under your gaze to make sure he does nothing foolish without my knowledge. The boy's own worst enemy is himself."

"Aye."

"What of Thor?"

"He is in deep conversation with the mortal." Heimdall grimaced. "Tears are involved."

"It was long overdue," Odin took a deep breath. "It needed to end. She was a distraction to his duties." They remained silent for a while, enjoying the beauty of the stars, until Odin asked, "Do you see any danger?"

"Nay, my eyes see no threat."

"Alert me if anything changes."

Odin left the observatory towards the Bifrost Bridge where Sleipnir waited for him. Huginn swooped down and perched himself on the All-Father's shoulders. Odin turned a weary concerned look at the raven who squawked enthusiastically.

"He is not up to mischief, is he?"

The raven shook its head.

"Good," Odin sat himself upon Sleipnir and galloped towards the city. "Watch over him, Huginn." He ordered. "Keep Loki out of trouble."

With that, the Huginn flew away.

* * *

**oOo**

"I don't like it in here." Tony grimaced as they walked around the basement.

"We'll be quick."

"Damn it, Pep." He whined. "Sell it all."

"Are you sure that _nothing_ finds your interest?"

"Does this face look like it gives a damn?" Tony made a face that didn't amuse Pepper at all.

"Just look around a little bit," Pepper insisted as she looked at the other men handling the items. "I'll be right back, try not to break anything."

"Pepper!"

Tony was left on his own as he awkwardly stood there surrounded with nothing but museum worthy items. He wasn't even sure when or where he bought all these items, but he never really cared about their value. He looked at Pepper who was making the guys sign things and found himself getting bored by the minute. He sighed, and began to walk around, figuring that there wasn't any use staying in one place.

It felt like hours to Tony.

Ready to head back to Pepper, he found something glinting in the corner.

Curious, Tony decided to move around the items to get to the piece he wanted to look at. He picked up the object and pulled it from where it was caught. He held it high and admired its beauty. Although there was a crack, it was wonderfully made.

"What do you have there?"

Tony jumped and spun around to face Pepper.

"Geez," He barked. "Warn a guy next time, will you?"

"I didn't think you were interested in jewelry."

"I'm not," Tony argued. "But it's nice."

It was a teardrop shaped crystal pendant with black and gold patterns wrapping the tip and lacing itself neatly towards the chain. Its blue hue matched perfectly with the black and gold design. Tony seemed mesmerized by it. There was a crack and Tony seemed drawn to it. He could have sworn he saw something move inside of it.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Eh, why not?" Tony pocketed the item and stared at her. "What? You wanted me to pick something to keep."

"There's history in there."

"Boring."

"Only _you _would find something ancient, boring."

"People find _anything_ that's old, boring." Tony whined and shifted his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I go now?"

Pepper sighed, _"Only you, Tony. Only you…"_

* * *

**oOo**

"What are you staring at, Fandral?" Sif questioned.

"Come now, Fandral." Volstagg intervened. "Do not be distracted, we have warriors to train."

"He has reason," Hogun looked up.

"I am very concerned, my friends." Fandral scowled and crossed his arms.

"With what?" Sif scoffed. "Are you concerned that Thor is not here to fulfill his duties, because I for one agree."

"No, Lady Sif." He sighed and pointed. "I am concerned with our dear young Prince."

The warriors looked up to see Loki sitting on one of the large open window of the lookout tower. His legs dangled over the edge as he kicked them one over the other. He seemed deep in thought as he looked beyond the borders. Loki wore casual clothing and was rarely seen in his armor. He wore a light green tunic and a brown vest like cloak that was secured with a belt and black pants. He also had his boots on.

"Are you concerned he will jump?"

"Aye, Lady Sif." Fandral nodded. "I am prepared to catch him should he attempt the act."

"So that is why you've been standing on the same spot," Volstagg had wondered. "Clever."

"Thank you, my giant friend."

"What makes you think he will jump?" Sif raised an eyebrow.

"Circumstances may say otherwise. Best be prepared than to watch helplessly as he falls."

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

**oOo**

"Figures I am not trusted to be alone," Loki complained as he sat with Muninn.

He kicked his legs over the other as he hummed a sweet lullaby Frigga used to sing to him when they were children. Loki continued this for a while until a memory surfaced in his mind, causing him to stop and contemplate. Muninn turned to him with a confused look.

"I suppose the All-Father needs his peace."

The raven tilted its head and tried to look at where Loki was staring at.

"I do not have any schemes," He mumbled. "Not anymore."

Loki eyed the cruel beauty of Asgard, yet in his eyes the darkness overpowered it. Sensing something from below, Loki looked down to see Fandral waving at him. The others looked at him strangely and turned their gaze to Loki. Caught off guard, Loki shyly turned away. He couldn't bear to have them judge him on how pitiful he was. Although he couldn't blame them. Loki had thought of suicide before, and it wasn't just a quick idea of escape.

It had been real.

He had thought of it many times, yet he always faltered to finish it. Numerous times, he was given the chance to be alone to do what everyone else wanted to do. To kill himself… yet Loki would always hesitate. He would always stop.

Three years since New York.

Three and half, since his fall from the Bifrost.

And a year since Frigga's death.

One would have thought the years would be forgotten, but it only dug itself deeper into Loki's sub-conscious. Guilt wrapped and tore at his defenses like a disease. It simply ate him up on the inside. Who knew that learning the truth would destroy the life he had? He wasn't sure if it was for the better, or for the worst.

"Ow!" Loki pulled his hand away. "What are you doing?"

Muninn had pecked him.

"I have no malicious intent." His lips thinned. "What mischief could I possibly make?"

Muninn jumped and fanned his wings threateningly in complaint. Loki grumbled and silently wished to strangle the life out of the raven for its mockery. Loki tiredly lifted his arm and pulled the green sleeves down to his elbows.

"There," Loki wriggled his wrists. "No magic. No Seidr."

Muninn stared at the golden bracelet locked on Loki's wrists. It wasn't the bracelet itself that caught his eyes, but the angry marks underneath. Fresh angry red marks… The marks looked as if they were scratched raw. Several faded bruises on the arm as well were visible and looked as if it was tampered with.

"Heavy runes," Loki mocked.

Muninn stared.

"Carved, weaved, and locked by the power of the All-Father." He whispered. "Nearly unbreakable, therefore I am useless and powerless. Would _you_ like one as well?" He offered.

Muninn squawked.

"Are you satisfied, flesh eater?"

The raven shook its head and flew away, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. He dropped his hand and stared at Muninn's fading form. Unaware, Loki had begun to claw underneath the golden bracelets, drawing fresh blood.

"I know where I stand," He mumbled. "I know my mistakes."

Loki dropped his head, unintentionally looking at Fandral's way. Once more, the annoying charmer had caught his eye. Loki flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

It was so easy to throw himself over the edge.

Be it a short distance, the fall won't kill him, yet it would be enough to dull some of his senses. Loki sighed as the trail of horrid thoughts continued to flow in his mind with different ways to end his life without worrying anyone, especially Thor.

But his brooding was put to an end when he felt an energy spike.

It jolted his body from his horrid induced trance. It was strong and unyielding, dark and invigorating, yet terrifyingly familiar, for he swore he heard a single word uttered from it. He couldn't recall, but he knew he had heard it before. The voice was dark and foreboding and every inch of power.

"Norns," Loki tilted his head.

At the outskirts of Asgard just beyond the large gate and wall, was a thick smoke coming from the mountains just past the Skallagrim pass towards Nidavellir.

"T-that's odd." He stood up.

All of a sudden, Loki felt extremely dizzy and heavy.

_Home._

It called for _home._

"I do not understand." Loki breathed.

* * *

**oOo**

Tony eyed the pendant dangling from his fingers. He pointed it at the light numerous times, yet he couldn't get the same reaction he did before. The blue hue had turned black, he knew it. It was ink like, something he couldn't explain fully. Like ink put in water, but this was flexible, easily manipulated, like a solid-liquid type thing. Tony just couldn't put his fingers on it.

He wasn't sure why he took the pendant.

But he was glad he did.

Before he left Pepper to her work, she had constantly lectured him about taking care of the historical piece. Tony practically tuned her out with all the boring stuff. All he got was the history of two traders finding it then selling it and basically more trading and whatever they did in the old days. He didn't really care. All he knew was that, Pepper would kill him if he lost or destroyed such a valuable object.

_Valuable_ wasn't really the word Tony would use, since he bought it in the first place, but oh well. It looked pretty as a decoration or ornament than an accessory anyway. And there was something off about the way it seemed.

Safe to say, Tony didn't just go for the looks…

"Don't worry, buddy." He muttered as he thumbed the crack. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be good as new."

He put it in the light and saw a quick change of colors, from blue to black and blue again.

"What the hell was that?"

He brought it close to his face and tried to put it in the light again, this time, closer. But it didn't happen again. Tony swore there was something with this pendant that he couldn't put his finger on. It was so strange. He would need to experiment on the thing. He had always been curious at heart, so why not do a little testing on a harmless little trinket?

"_Sir, Miss Potts is waiting."_

"Oh yeah, breakfast." Tony felt his stomach growl. "Close up shop, Jarv."

"_Of course, Sir."_

Tony threw the object and caught it, neatly placing it on a small glass cube casing on the table.

"I'll have Jarvis check you later," He muttered to himself as he left. "Damn auction. At least its staying nice and cozy in its new home."

_Home…_


	5. Chapter 5 - Discontent

**oOo**

**Chapter 5 – Discontent**

"Should we encourage him to seek Eir for help?" Fandral said in concern.

"If he wished to jump, he would have done so at a higher place." Sif jabbed. "Doing so at this height would have just damaged his knees."

"He is troubled." Hogun voiced.

"How can he not be?" Volstagg muttered. "Try spending a year in torment at the hands of your enemies."

"They have probably done more than we can imagine," Sif pitied.

"He is up." Hogun pointed.

The warriors raised their heads and stared at Loki, who had both hands on the wall and peeking through the lookout. His emerald eyes were wide and watering as he inched himself further into the wall. He did not look so well. When they followed his gaze, they all gasped.

"Smoke," Sif declared.

They saw the thick dark smoke covering half the sky.

"This will not go unnoticed by the council." Fandral announced. "We must keep an eye out for Loki, lest Thor have our heads."

"Aye," Volstagg agreed.

"He is gone." Sif declared as she pointed at the empty lookout tower.

* * *

**oOo**

"Do you see anything?"

"_Nothing, Sir."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Quite so."_

"You're probably tripping then," Tony sighed. "Keep trying."

He spun around on his chair as he moved away from the desk where the pendant was being scanned. All Tony could get out of it was a powerful surge of energy, nearly similar to the Asgardian type from Thor. At least, that's what Tony called it.

"_Sir, it is not wise to avoid the others."_

Tony flinched.

That was unexpected.

"Who says I'm avoiding them?" He scoffed at his A.I., "Did Pepper say I was avoiding them? 'Cause I'm not." He defended. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Are they in the main room?"

"_They are, Sir."_

"And they haven't even tried to get into my workshop?" He obviously whined. "It's like they don't care."

"_You did instruct them not to enter."_

"Nuh-uh!"

As a matter of fact, he did try to avoid his new friends. When Tony made them a place to stay, he figured they would remain locked up in their respective floors, not gallivanting around like they owned the place.

He was so wrong.

Clint and Natasha were always together and made use of the training room as often as they could. Steve tagged along like a dense third wheel. Bruce spent time with Tony, so he got points and gold stars for that. And Fury, that eye-patch menace just had to make Tony—Tony out of all the Avengers, be the babysitter.

Technically Steve was in charge, but hell, Tony was also a main man.

He leaned back on his chair and stared at the pendant being scanned. If Thor dropped by, he'd ask about it. He sat there in silence, until he felt a chill run up his arm. As if one had run a cold finger and gently scraped his skin. The temperature dropped several degrees and Tony began to shiver and his breath escaped like mist.

He stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Turn the AC down a bit, Jarv." Tony ordered. "It's freezing in here."

Something was off…

Tony decided to visit his friends upstairs and closed up shop, ordering Jarvis to stop what he was doing. As the lights went out and Tony left the room, a faint glow came from the pendant lying on the scanning table.

If anyone listened closely…

They would hear the silent grieving voice followed by an eerie echo of silence in the dark vacant room.

* * *

**oOo**

Loki moved away from the edge.

His vision swam and his body felt heavy. He was deeply connected with energy, as he himself was part of it, so he understood the dark and unyielding power that came from that strange smoke. Loki found himself leaning on his side by the wall, trying his hardest to take small breaths.

His eyes fell to the dizzying warmth.

_Home._

What home?

"My Prince," Someone sneered from the hallway.

Loki found it hard to open his eyes as a hand looped itself around his arm and tugged him rather gently than he expected. He was pulled from the immersion as his eyes focused on the one holding him steady. He was faced with tan skin and broad shoulders, with a deep scar on the right arm.

He looked up and met a strong handsome feature, with blue eyes and dark hair.

"T-tyr?"

The man released him and sneered, looking away.

"The All-Father expressed his wishes for me to return you to your chambers."

"Is that so?" Loki whispered so faintly.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," Tyr stared at the thick smoke at the distance. "Now is not the time to be sight-seeing." He turned his attention back to Loki, staring him dead in the eye. "_If_ my Prince would follow me, it is best I finish this duty."

Loki could tell how much Tyr hated his job, but that was odd. He had every sort of advantage over him and yet he was oddly patient.

He knew Tyr owed fealty to the King and Thor.

But why would he go through the trouble to be polite now?

Tyr was harsh and cruel in his lessons, and Loki had seen more of his brutality than his kindness. They both did not like each other because of obvious reasons. Tyr hated anything involving Seidr, and frail pathetic warriors, and Loki was just too much of what Tyr disliked.

However, Tyr was often never so openly vicious.

Yet Loki feared him all the same.

He would do _everything_ just to avoid him.

There was an awkward silence between them before Tyr's patience ran thin_._ The man turned away and moved towards the stairs, his voice echoing through the hall.

"Follow," Tyr voiced.

"_Well done, Loki."_ He mentally groaned, and his face flushed red. _"Embarrass yourself further and prove how pathetic you truly are."_

Loki followed the tall general, remembering the time of his youth where he had asked Thor to replace Tyr as his teacher. One where Thor replied, _'Tyr is harsh but he is never one without a purpose.'_ Which was true, yet it never meant Loki enjoyed spending time with him. He was a lot worse than Thor's usual array of friends.

"Tyr, you found him." Sif's voice rang in the distance.

Loki looked up.

"I was never under the impression he was missing in the first place," was Tyr's rude reply. "I am returning him to his chambers."

"Is this true, Loki?"

Before he could answer, the rest of Thor's friends came into view panting and wheezing. Two of them had begun asking questions while the other stared at him in silence. Loki felt overwhelmed, and the feeling of darkness and dizzying warmth returned.

"Loki?" Sif asked again. "Is it true?"

"Aye," He nodded.

Tyr looked pissed at Sif's distrust, but knew she had every reason.

Thor had ordered the four to look after Loki, and although Tyr wasn't necessarily a guardian, he owed fealty to Thor. He just wished that the four warriors would know their place and realize the gravity of their startling (but silent) accusation.

"If you would let us pass," Tyr huffed. "I would be grateful."

"Might we take him off your hands?" Fandral inquired.

"Is there a need for you to?"

Normally, Tyr would have allowed them to have their way and rid himself of the task of escorting _Loki_, but _this_ was blatantly testing his nerves and loyalty. He wasn't about to give over to them and hand Loki over like he was some criminal intending harm on Thor's brother. He would see to this task, without their interference.

"I do not see how it is a problem to relieve you off duty," Volstagg affirmed.

"Tis my charge," Tyr adamantly voiced.

"Surely we can negotiate?" Fandral asked, but Tyr was having none of it.

Sif took a glance at Loki, who was now staring at the thick smoke in the sky while absently picking at the angry red marks on his wrists. She then turned to the rest, hoping to finish whatever argument they had. She caught Hogun's eyes as he nodded at her in confirmation. She returned the nod and turned back to Tyr.

"Did the All-Father voice anything about the smoke?"

"Not enough, if I recall." Tyr sighed. "Though, he did voice his intent for you to attend the next deliberation if you are able. It is due in a few minutes."

"You will see Loki to his chambers?"

Fandral and Volstagg began to protest to the idea.

Hearing his name, Loki wrenched his gaze from the smoke. He stood behind Tyr, waiting and still unable to comprehend the dreading feeling on his chest. Tyr turned his head, gave Loki a single hard glance before nodding at Sif.

"That is what I was charged to do." He rudely pointed out before walking away.

"Tell us if he does you harm." Sif whispered.

"Be careful," Hogun followed.

Loki nodded.

He obediently followed his escort, who was waiting by the arc. Loki could hear resumed argument between the four warriors and wished they had fought for his charge a bit more. Yet Sif seemed intent on letting it pass.

Were the Norns punishing him?

Maybe.

* * *

**oOo**

"Forgive me, Jane, but I cannot stay."

"But, we can fix this!"

"I cannot risk giving you hope that _this_ could ever continue," Thor stopped at the hallway leading to his room. "I am already hurting you as it is. The more I stay, the more reason I give myself to make excuses."

"Fine," Jane threw her hands up. "I get it."

"Nay, you do not."

"How would you know?" She challenged. "How can it be _easy_ for you to know?"

"You do not understand what he means to me, Jane."

Thor looked at her in despair.

"He is not evil, Jane." He assured. "The stories you have read; those tales were spun over centuries. You were not there, you have not met him and you do not know him. Can you not believe me?"

"He killed people."

"So have I," Thor announced. "Do you think me wrong?"

"That's different."

"Do not make this any harder, Jane."

"Then I won't." She grimaced. "I'll give you what you want."

"I am doing this for you," Thor replied, feeling guilty. "Think the opportunities you let pass when you constantly wait for me. I live a long life, Jane."

"And I'm just human."

Before Thor could respond, she turned her back to him and stalked away towards the kitchen. Thor opened the door to his room and saw a faint glow coming from the bedside table. On it was an emerald rune stone. He picked it up and moved towards the end of the bed and sat at the edge. He eyed the rune stone and sighed.

He remembered how much he missed his little brother.

He closed his eyes.

"_What are you doing right now, Loki?"_

* * *

**oOo**

"_The smoke is still thick."_

Loki could still see it from the bridge they walked on. There were several guards running down below, no doubt worrying over what happened at the Northern border. Loki ripped his gaze and stared at Tyr's back.

"_What is Thor doing right now?"_ He wondered.

He'd have to check the rune stone later should he reach his room. Thor had every right to know what was happening in Asgard.

"Stop dallying." Tyr cried. "You are wasting my time."

"Is it a crime to think?"

"If thinking stops you from walking, then aye, it is."

Loki frowned.

The moment Tyr turned his back; Loki childishly stuck a tongue out and rolled his eyes before keeping up. As they silently walked through the Palace going through the empty halls and bridges, Loki felt a sudden wave of nausea as another dark energy attacked him. He stopped, lowering and clutching his head in pain.

Tyr paused and waited, staring at Loki's absent gaze.

"Again, you dally."

Loki locked eyes with him, "Did you not feel it?"

What a foolish question.

Tyr gave him a long stare before hissing and walking away.

Loki tried to swallow the words tempting to spill from his mouth. He did promise he would behave for Thor, yet Tyr was making it hard to do so. Surely, he could let out a few harsh words towards this stubborn general.

"Follow," Tyr raised his voice.

Loki continued on, still feeling dread until a jolt of electricity ran up his body.

He gave a loud yelp.

Stopping in embarrassment, his face flushed and his hands flew to cover his mouth. Tyr turned with a dead expression on his face. All of a sudden, the electric shock happened once more, but Loki was slightly more prepared for it. He tightly covered his mouth as it shot a wild pain throughout his body.

"Are you trying to hex me?" Tyr glared.

Loki couldn't respond.

The wave continued on and his eyes shut tightly.

His body trembled.

He could only hear and feel Tyr move closer to him. Tyr wrenched Loki's left hand towards him and examined the bracelet, seeing the golden runes burning as well as the scars underneath. He immediately released his grip when it activated once more, sending another wave at Loki.

Tyr merely stared as Loki's knees gave out.

"Stand," He ordered.

Loki struggled to look up, meeting harsh blue eyes that reminded him so much of Thor. _"How cruel,"_ He thought. _"The only person who cares for me is so far away. And I am left with a preconceived idea of concern from someone who knows me not."_ Loki got back on his feet, although wobbly, was still able to balance himself.

"The sooner you reach your chamber, the better." Tyr mumbled to himself. "Better you handle your own problems."

"_Cruel indeed."_

They walked on.

Tyr had his reason for not helping Loki. He would rather just alert the All-Father of what he had witnessed than to do something he himself knew nothing of.

Loki just wanted the day to end.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cynical

**oOo**

**Chapter 6 – Cynical**

"Raise that spear," Tyr ordered.

The warriors on the training grounds scattered to their positions as their general stalked forward with fury. His body was tight, gleaming with sweat as he took a sword and swung it down to a warrior barely registering to deflect it.

"Not fast enough!" He glared. "I will not have my warriors idle in their duties!"

Fearful of his wrath, the warriors began to spar in pairs as Tyr voiced out his disdain at how pathetic they were being. The warriors were pushed to their limits as Tyr saw failure and mistake.

"You will not be able to take an eye out at that angle!"

Sif and the warriors three observed from the stone bleachers and shook their heads in dismay. This has been going on since yesterday. The All-Father and the council felt the need to perfect their warriors' training should any harm befall Asgard again.

"Parry!" Tyr shouted. "I said parry you half-wit!"

"This is not going so well." Fandral noted.

"The absence of any foe from the Northern Border has the King worried." Sif glared. "This training is just a step towards the protection of our people."

"It has been four days," Hogun frowned.

"So it has."

Tyr saw one of the servants bring his polished boots by the bench and waved him away. He was getting ready for the next council and had to look presentable. He sat down, unlaced the unclean ones and slipped a boot on his foot.

_Squish._

His face fell as he grimaced, unmoving.

"I would think war was upon us if Tyr continues to look that way," Fandral stared at Tyr's unmoving form.

Tyr pulled the boot off and tipped it, finding squashed berries inside as they fell into a pile on the ground. He glared at Sif and the three and proceeded to walk barefoot towards the warriors' quarters, leaving his boots behind.

"Someone is amused," Sif looked up.

Muninn squawked, ignoring the snickering from below and flapped his wings to take flight. He left with an amusing tale to tell. One of which was not everyone's cup of tea. As the raven left, Tyr watched from an opening in the wall, glaring at the retreating raven.

"_If this is his way of thanks, it is terrible,"_ He thought and grimaced. _"He does not want to make an enemy of me."_

* * *

**oOo**

Gathered by the bar next to the window and stairs headed to the upper lab, the Avengers were not idly chatting happy memories but discussing very important issues concerning the team's welfare. At least, Steve believed it.

"Is there any particular reason we're here?" Clint grimaced.

"Sorry," Bruce apologized. "It's the only hour I know when Tony's still asleep."

"Any reason why?" Natasha asked.

"With Ms. Potts gone for Italy, I thought it's best to discuss this with just the four of us." He sighed. "Tony's not doing so well."

"No shit," Clint snorted, waving at the heavy rain pouring outside. "Here I thought the dark and gloomy weather wasn't going so well. But I thought wrong." He sarcastically added. "What's wrong with him now?"

"He's acting weird." Steve disclosed.

"Like the time he argued about satellites or modified blenders?" Clint playfully argued. "Or maybe when he tested his suit and nearly broke every wine bottle and window in this gigantic floor. Take a pick."

"Clint's got a point." Natasha raised her eyebrow. "What's different?"

"Nightmares," Steve assumed.

"He hasn't been sleeping for four days straight." Bruce added. "Tony may be a definition of weird itself, but Jarvis tells me the things he's been doing aren't his normal sort of weird."

"Jarvis says he stares off into space, mutters to himself and plays with knives."

"So?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said _so_?" Clint repeated for Steve. "What if Stark's just trying to copy one of us and train himself? Has anybody even asked what he's doing?"

The team went silent.

"He was doing this for two hours straight." Steve declared.

Tony was never a patient man.

For him to play with knives for two straight hours and have Jarvis worry about him resulting to the whole team's involvement was unusual. Natasha walked over to the window to observe the heavy downpour. It had been raining since yesterday and hasn't stopped since.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Upstairs in the lab," Bruce pointed. "He fell asleep three hours ago."

"Ear distance away," Clint snorted. "He can freaking look down at us from there and find out we're talking about him."

"What brought this on?" Natasha wondered.

"I think it has a lot to do with this?" Bruce brought out a folder and handed it over to Clint.

"Nat," His eyes narrowed. "I think you might want to look at this."

* * *

**oOo**

"I will perish in a shameful demise," Loki, draped over his bed, greatly exaggerated his predicament. "He will find and kill me no matter how many guards are stationed outside my door."

He covered his face with his arm and whined.

"I am dead."

Huginn stared at him.

Loki felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I used to make an amusement of Tyr," Loki muttered as he flipped himself to his side and melted into the mattress. "Now I cannot even gain enough confidence to do so or find amusement in it." Loki closed his eyes and found his thoughts stretched. _"I used to have my title, my rights and my brother. Now it is gone…"_ Loki clenched his fist into the sheets and opened his eyes. _"Thor is not even here."_

Huginn squawked.

He looked up to see Muninn fly through the balcony door and drop next to Loki, who lifted himself up from the bed and tucked his hand underneath his chin. He smiled and petted the raven on the head. In slight jealously, Huginn pushed Muninn away.

Loki chuckled at the silent battle between the two ravens.

"What was his reaction?"

Muninn lifted his head and then lowered it, staring at the sheet. Loki curiously watched as Muninn continued to do this. He quickly understood what the raven was doing and outright laughed. Huginn stared at Loki and Muninn back and forth in concern.

Muninn then raised his wings and chased Huginn.

"Norns, you exaggerate." Loki grinned.

He watched the ravens chase each other around the bed, making Loki feel young and free as his age defines. Yet it had been long since he stopped thinking of responsibilities and enjoyed the finer moments in life.

But it wasn't enough.

Without _Thor_ or _Frigga_ around, Loki felt empty.

Slowly, his smile disappeared.

The ravens noticed Loki sink back to the mattress with despair on his face.

Huginn flew over to the desk at the corner and picked up a small ruby-gold rune stone and dropped it by Loki's pillow. Loki stared at the mischievous ravens that flew through the balcony door.

He watched them go and stared at the rune stone.

_It was time._

* * *

**oOo**

"He named it Dark Mist." Clint scowled.

"I checked Tony's data base and all of it was encrypted until Jarvis gave me access to the files," Bruce awkwardly mentioned.

"Clint and I have seen this before," Natasha waved the folder. "It's an 084, or _was_ until Shield scientists junked it."

"084?"

"Unknown," Clint supplied. "Thor was labeled one and I was tasked to take him out. This _thing_ Tony got his hands on was found in a museum way back after the invasion. Shield took it in and when it stopped working and Shield got frustrated at its usefulness, they scrapped it and put it back in the museum."

"Long story short," Natasha frowned. "It's junk."

"If it's junk, Tony wouldn't be obsessing over it." Steve defended. "It's clearly something."

"How did he end up with it?"

"Ms. Potts," Bruce voiced and awkwardly. "Tony told me she had him pick something from the auction."

"He has theories and he's making progress that Shield hasn't done," She handed the folder back to Bruce. "Hide this copy. Jarvis will monitor him in case something goes wrong."

"I hope you're right." Steve muttered. "For now, we keep this a secret. Find more information on this from what's left of Shield. Banner and I will keep Tony from getting into trouble."

"Copy that," Clint looked up at the lab. "Someone better get up there and wake sleeping beauty."

* * *

**oOo**

"Do you need warriors at the border?" Hafahl asked.

"Nay," Odin shook his head. "That would be too suspicious and would garner the attention of all."

Diplomats of each land debated inside Odin's war council room. Hoenir, Strahg, Tyr, Lord Freyr of Alfheim, Lord Seth of Deshret, Lord Neddil (representative of the dwarves) of Nidavellir, and Lord Hafahl (covering for Lady Freya) from Vanaheim were invited. They sat at the large round table with the bright golden glow of the Northern border map floating in the middle.

"My King?"

"Go ahead, Tyr."

"The warriors who reported back to me found no trace of those who set foot in the high mountains."

"And the others?"

"None at the Skallagrim, Gunnlaug and Overk pass or beyond Durragdal," He announced to all. "The person who did it, as some of us suspect, was probably a knowledgeable sorcerer able to avoid Heimdall's gaze."

"Is it possible for him to have died in the fire?" Freyr asked.

"It could be," Neddil huffed.

"We were told the portion including the legendary cave was destroyed."

"Whoever he was must've died or fled to a neighboring land," Hoenir joined. "He could not have gotten that far."

"Surely this is nothing more than theories?" Seth dryly said as he stared at the hovering map of the Northern border. "I highly doubt this man was able to set foot in Deshret without me knowing."

There was silence.

Everyone knew how Seth murdered his brother Osiris.

Seth was a fine ruler of Deshret.

With his flaming red hair and muscular tanned body, his strength equaling rulers beyond and his alluring brown eyes, those were key factors to his rule. He conquered with passion and none questioned his authority. As long as there was no war and his people were happy, none cared what happens within their walls.

"What other theories are there?"

"This couldn't have been the workings of one man alone," Hafahl stated.

"Or more," Tyr voiced.

"It could very well be the wrath of the sorcerer himself."

"Should we inform Prince Thor?" Strahg wondered.

"Nay," Odin voiced.

"My King?"

"This matter does not need my son's attention. We know what happened. We only need to know who, why and how."

"Whoever attacked the Northern border was strong enough to unleash such terrible dark magic," Freyr grimaced.

"Strong enough to be felt among the closest borders," Neddil, the dwarf, snorted. "We may not be in tune with Seidr in body, but most of our crafts are made with it."

"Darkness is involved," Tyr added.

Tyr disliked the mention and involvement of Seidr within War Council's for it was not a forte of his. Although mostly it was because it reminded him so thickly of the emerald menace locked in the royal quarters. He strongly believed Loki's actions were not a fit of madness or trauma, but of a foolish plot to destroy Asgard.

"Seidr," Freyr mumbled.

"Speaking of Seidr," Seth joined. "How is this affecting Loki?"

There was a gasp among the council.

"Let us not bring Loki into this," Odin grimaced.

Everyone knew Loki and the King of Deshret had a fairly interesting history together.

And Odin resented that tale.

Loki had gone to Kemet for a diplomatic treaty with Osiris, who was still King of that land. Loki was still very young at that time, but was mature enough and knew the dealings of court, so Odin trusted him with this task, one of which Loki wholeheartedly agreed with. The peace talk with Osiris had gone smoothly, but eventually as Loki stayed within the walls of Deshret, he had gained Seth's attention.

"_You are very smart," Seth muttered. "My brother likes you."_

"_Thank you, my Lord."_

"_Please, call me Seth."_

"_I do not think that is wise, my Lord."_

"_You will learn," Seth smiled. "Walk with me?"_

Young and foolish, Loki fell into the accepting warmth and comfort that came from Seth.

"_You have talent."_

"_Y-you truly think so?" Loki gaped._

"_Show me more."_

The man knew his way with words, but what Loki did not know then, was Seth's lust and obsession with everything, including himself. Seth had him wrapped around his finger. Loki found himself enjoying his company more and more, in more ways than one. Seth eventually confided his feelings for him despite their earlier actions, including overruling Osiris.

"_I can rule a kingdom as well, yet they never gave me a chance."_

"_I am sure you would do well," Loki assured. "I have seen you work."_

"_Do you think so?"_

"_I do."_

"_Clever you are." Seth smiled. "One day I will, when I do we shall celebrate."_

"_Why wait?" Loki chuckled._

"_True," Seth leaned forward, close enough to touch. "Why wait?"_

When the treaty was over and Loki returned to Asgard, there had been future visits that Loki insisted on going. The two met in unlikely places within the walls of either Asgard or Deshret and went away flushed and embarrassed. Completely secretive of anything between them, though many suspected, none truly knew of this, save Heimdall, Odin and Frigga.

A relationship which Frigga insisted Odin kept secret.

It did not last long.

"_He said that to my face!"_

"_My Lord," Loki stood still. "I think that—"_

"_You believe me, do you not?" He despaired. "Say you believe me. I had nothing to do with it! Osiris is foolish to think I had done that!"_

"_I… believe you…"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I do."_

"_Say it again," Seth tightened his grip on Loki's arm. "Say it."_

Seth had gone mad with obsession and jealousy.

It led Loki to distance himself and seek respite with Thor instead.

Yet greed got the better of Seth and drove him mad enough to kill his own brother for the throne. He had vowed he'd prove himself to the people that he was equally as good a king as his brother, which was true indeed. However, Frigga never forgave Seth for what he had done to Loki, and neither could the All-Father forget. Everyone had found out and the secret was out, embarrassing Loki and practically shaming him. Yet he got over it.

None spoke the tale no more.

"I Apologies for bringing it up," Seth inclined his head.

"The boy is guarded and his Seidr bound," Odin sternly voiced in hopes to ward Seth off. "He would feel the effects still with his ever growing connection to Seidr, with that I have no doubt, for it forced Loki's bracelets' to activate."

"Is he well?" Freyr asked in concern.

Seth rolled his eyes at the Elven lord of Alfheim, he wasn't even an elf.

"Aye, he is safe."

"What of the treasures?" Hoenir interjected and suspected, "I recall your sons and his friends came home centuries ago with belongings from that mountain."

"That incident," Strahg muttered in disgust.

"What incident?" Hafahl gaped.

"Loki came from the Northern border centuries ago from a dare," Odin paced around the room. "It was clear he was coaxed to obtain one object from the crypt."

"So he is part of this mess," Tyr voiced.

"This does not mean he is part of it." Odin stared at him.

"What happened to this object?" Seth questioned.

"Sent to Midgard, probably shattered, buried or decayed with the centuries it has been dropped there."

"There could still be more than one suspect," Neddil grimaced.

"That is why I need your eyes and ears in your lands," Odin stopped, waved at the circular table and it revealed the Kingdoms surrounding Asgard. "Whoever had done it might still be at large. Let us pray to the Norns whoever it was had died."

"If not?" Seth voiced.

"If not, we might as well prepare for war."


	7. Chapter 7 - Fears

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

* * *

**oOo**

**Chapter 7 – Fears**

The Avengers all sat together watching a movie in their giant living room. The lights were out from the top lab including the balcony above, and only the screen and the bar had any lights. Drinks and pizza were scattered about on the table.

The weather was terrible.

It was a huge downpour of cold heavy rain, storm clouds, thunder and lightning all mixed together and it was perfect for movie night.

"Why don't they just butcher the doll?"

"Because it would come back," Natasha deducted.

"If they exorcise it with the priest—"

"You saw the priest," Bruce pointed out.

"But what if—"

"Clint, it's a movie." Natasha sighed. "Logic won't make sense."

"Whatever!" He grimaced. "Is anyone scared?"

"Probably Steve," Tony mumbled.

"Can't we just watch a movie in peace?" Steve frowned, offended that he gotten into another mix without even trying to get involved. "We've been over this—"

All of a sudden, the power went out.

There was a flash of lightning, followed by a loud thunder.

Someone in the room exaggerated and screamed at high-pitch. Clint was elbowed in the ribs by Natasha, who voiced her deafness thanks to him. Phones were pulled out for light and the weather wasn't making it any easier for them.

"Thor's having a blast," Tony mumbled. "It's probably just a breaker-switch."

"Can you fix it?" Steve asked.

"Jarv?" Tony pulled out his phone.

"_I assume it's just the weather, Sir."_

"Can't be," He mumbled. "Even the emergency lights are down."

"Whatever," Clint leaned back on the couch. "Way to ruin the movie experience. Are you turning into an evil mad scientist bent on taking over the world by conducting weird experiments in the lab under Bruce's nose?"

"That was a mouthful." Natasha glared.

Everyone sighed.

Talk about _not_ being suspicious.

"Uh, no," Tony made a face. "I wasn't working on anything."

"Power surge?" Steve wondered. "A black out?"

"I think we're isolated, Cap." Natasha pointed out the glass windows. "The city is still up and running."

"I called downstairs," Bruce voiced and everyone turned to him. "Apparently it's just here. There're lights several floors down to the bottom." He then turned to Tony. "Didn't you make a separate outlet or power for the floors above so whatever experiments happening here won't affect those at the bottom?"

"Whatever it is," Tony raised both hands. "It's not my fault."

"You're not doing anything with your new modeled drones, are you?" Natasha interrogated. "Maybe it cut off your power."

"That, or there's a new bug waiting to be eradicated." Bruce mumbled.

"You heard Jarvis." Tony frowned at the sudden prodding at his direction. "It's probably just the weather or a worn-out fuse. I'll check it out if it makes you feel better. Maybe it just overloaded, spread to the drives and fired the system, _or_ it could just be a loose wire."

"_Or_ it could be Hydra," Clint grimaced.

Steve ordered, "Keep on your toes."

Tony made his exit towards the stairs by the exercise equipment.

"Need any help, Tony?" Bruce called out.

"Nope! Got it! Thanks!"

"You sure?!" Clint called out as he spread his legs on top of Natasha's lap. "Maybe you need more than a phone light to guide your way. We wouldn't want you to piss your pants when you get scared shitless when you see Annabelle sitting on your lab chair."

Tony walked back into the entrance.

"Very funny," He commented. "Who needs a night light when you have a customized high powered Stark phone?"

He merrily walked back to the stairs, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

"We know one thing." Clint mumbled.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"He's still the same old Stark."

* * *

**oOo**

"_What in the nine is keeping him?"_

Loki lay curled up on his bed. He missed breakfast and lunch in the hall several times. He avoided any company other than the All-Father's ravens. They gave him some small news about the Northern border and those who attended yet another atrocious meeting, yet he was still in the dark.

"Enough."

He flicked Muninn's beak as the raven continued to pester him.

"I will not contact him." Loki eyed the rune stone. "There is no point."

Huginn squawked.

"The answer is still no."

* * *

**oOo**

Tony took tiny steps to get to his lab.

The glow of his armor nearly gave him a heart attack as he descended the stairs. Walking over the far end of his lab, he took another staircase down. He swallowed his fear at the intense darkness where there should have been beeping lights.

"_It's just at the bottom of the stairs,"_ he chided to himself. _"You'll be done in a matter of minutes and they'll be thanking you for it."_

The dark hallway of system cabinets was terrifying him as he turned his back.

"Jarvis?" He asked. "What are your thoughts?"

But there was no reply.

Tony asked again.

Nothing.

He checked and saw his own phone bugging out on him. "What happened to you, buddy?" He rolled his eyes. To think that he had just boasted about the power of his creation to Clint, if the guy found out, he'll never let Tony live it down. But strange though, it shouldn't have been happening at all, something was terribly wrong with the way everything just fell into place.

Maybe he should have asked Bruce to come down with him.

Oh well.

He placed his phone on the stairs and pointed it at the breakers. He began to flip the switches and found none of them working. He didn't even bother to question why they were all switched off. He knelt down and opened the cabinet door underneath the breaker box and saw several wires unplugged.

"Weird," He muttered. "Why are you out?"

He placed them at the right spot and flipped the switches on, and pulled the lever right next to it. His action should have brought back life to their respective floors. He opened another breaker and pulled at the lever.

_Nothing._

"It's an arc reactor," He muttered to himself.

Click.

There was a camera flash.

"What the hell?"

Tony jumped and saw nobody there. As he reached for his phone, he was met with a pale upside down face and large bulging red eyes nearly out of its sockets. The body was draped across the stairs, dead and rotting.

Tony retracted his hands and fell to the floor in utter shock as he looked back up to see nothing but his phone at the top of the staircase. He frantically looked at the dark hall of system cabinets and felt his hands shaking in terror.

"Tony?" Bruce called.

"Y-yeah?"

He really wanted to hug Bruce for his timing was perfect. He pushed himself back up on his feet, but wasn't as steady as he'd like to be. The thought of that encounter had really shaken him. He still wasn't sure what that was.

"Are you okay?" Bruce's voice echoed in the dark. "Do you need any help?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"You sound strained."

"Tripped on something," He mumbled. "I'm fine!"

He tried to lever to the right again and the emergency light came back on as well as some of the beeping lights across the systems. Tony took his phone and stood at the bottom of the stairs, pointing the light towards the different narrow hallway of systems.

Bruce walked halfway down the stairs and looked at him.

"Still need help?"

Tony flashed the light at him.

"I opened up the emergency lights and the tower's emergency staircase and doors for our floors, but not everywhere else." He breathed out. "I think it may have overheated."

"Wouldn't Jarvis warn you of that?"

"Can't tell," Tony mumbled. "My phone's bugging out on me."

"You've been mumbling a lot lately." Bruce pointed out.

"Am I?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if you weren't."

"Sorry," Tony laughed. "I'm not up to my game at the moment. I have a lot to think about."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Right now?" He scoffed and waved his arm. "No thanks. I'm not doing this, especially not alone with you in the dark." He grinned at Bruce. "People upstairs might think funny about that."

"At least you're still crude."

"Thanks, but I got this handled."

"Yell if you need me."

"Oh I'll yell alright," Tony grinned as Bruce's footsteps faded upstairs. "Time to check out what's really going on."

* * *

**oOo**

Thor took whatever was his and crammed them into his duffel bag. He still had a few clothes left to fold and he wasn't any nearer in finishing. He sighed and looked out the window. Even the weather matched his rather complicated mood as it rained.

"_Mayhaps I should apologize to Jane again,"_ He thought.

Lightning and thunder followed his ideas.

No matter how he tried for the weather to change, he couldn't be bothered. He was too out of it in confusion to even try. His concern for both Jane and Loki gave him mixed opinions.

"_What would I tell her?"_

He was about to go out and open the door, when his courage quickly left him.

"_She would only turn it against me,"_ Thor sighed.

One thing Jane and Loki had in common was his love, albeit even different, he still couldn't refuse either of them. He stood there and bumped his forehead on the hard wood and dramatically turned and slid down to the floor. He huddled his knees together and buried his face.

"I am such a fool." He muttered.

He didn't notice the rune stone glowing as he continued to punish himself.

"Why are you such a fool?" A voice questioned him.

Thor looked up to see a fluttering green illusion and frowned. His little brother stood there with an amused expression, his hand covered his mouth as Loki stifled a laugh.

"Must you insist on such amusement?"

"I find myself at no fault," Loki shrugged, his tone turned to scolding when he saw the weather outside. "You seem to be in a rather bad mood. Must you involve the humans in your anger?"

"Mortal weather," Thor smirked triumphantly. "Not my doing."

"Smirking does not suit you."

"You look nicer when you _do_ _not_ do it."

"You are jealous since you cannot perfect it as I have," Loki attested. There was silence between them as Loki enjoyed the sound of rain, but visibly flinched at the sound of thunder, the one movement that Thor immediately caught.

Loki hated thunderstorms.

"We had a time set, brother mine." He whispered so softly that Thor nearly did not catch it.

"Forgive me."

"I waited."

"_I _had you waiting?" Thor snorted and shook his head. "I recall it was the opposite, _you _could have contacted me when I could not. Not once did you answer my calls when I missed our given time set, brother mine." He repeated without remorse. "Now, you leave all the blame to me?"

"I was busy," Loki excused.

"You _have_ no duties!"

"I apologize."

"Are you well?" Thor worriedly grimaced. "Are they treating you kindly in my absence?"

"I am confined to the palace," Loki admitted.

"What?"

"Indefinitely," He added.

"What have you done this time?" Thor gaped.

"Nothing!" Loki's eyes widened. "Must you insist that it is always my mischief that lands me on these unfortunate circumstances?"

"I would not put anything past you."

"I have not caused mischief."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Honest."

Thor learned back on the door and hummed. Loki stood there as Thor continued to challenge him. Thor won as Loki looked away.

"I may have put berries in Tyr's boots with a little help from a raven."

"Loki," Thor began.

"That is not the reason I was confined though," Loki's lips thinned. "Tyr went to me at the tower—"

"Did he hurt you?" Thor growled.

"N-nay."

"Do not lie to me, brother."

"Nay, it was nothing, Thor." Loki said. "I am well."

"Do not anger Tyr," Thor palmed his face and tried to calm himself. "I cannot protect you when I am still here in Midgard. Now why were you confined to the palace again?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "The All-Father sent men out into the border a few days ago. There was a large fire big enough to harbor all of Asgard's attention, including our neighboring realms."

"Which border?"

"The Northern Border up the high mountains." He shrugged. "The All-Father is holding another meeting at this very hour. I have not left my room in a while, but I believe the meeting is overrun with diplomats, if you could call Tyr a diplomat." He joked.

"Who else is there?"

"The original council members, Hoenir, Strahg, then there's Lord Freyr, Lord Hafahl who is covering for the Lady Freya, Lord Neddil is there."

"Do I know him?"

"He represents the Dwarves." Loki explained.

"Dwarves in council?" Thor gaped.

"Honestly, Thor." Loki glared. "Have you no shame?"

Thor noticed Loki's hesitant attitude.

"Who else is there?" Thor asked, having a good guess at who it was. "And I'm not speaking of the dwarf."

"Lord Seth." He mumbled. "But brother…"

"What?"

"Lord Seth of Deshret."

"Do not come anywhere near him."

Thor stood up and went over to his duffel bag and began to pack untidily. Loki noticed the tense muscles and stepped out of the way despite being an illusion. Loki sighed and tried to reason with his brother, but Thor nearly lashed out at him.

"Do not reason with me, Loki."

"I have not been near him."

"Good."

"But, brother…"

"The answer is no."

"What do you fear?"

"He is not loyal nor is he honorable." Thor voiced. "I know his nature and what he had done in the past I will not stand for. That man should be offered to the wolves for his actions, why he was admitted to that council, I will never know. He should never be anywhere near Asgard."

Loki nodded absently, allowing Thor to finish.

"Perhaps I should return home."

"What?" Loki blinked. "Why would you wish to?"

"It is not safe where you are."

"You know perfectly well how long it took for you to get the All-Father to agree with your demands to visit Midgard. Savor your freedom for it will not be long until he deems you are needed in Asgard at his services again." He added. "I am fine."

"I cannot savor it if I know he is there."

"Your friends are here."

"Aye, but you do not like them." Thor argued.

"That does not mean I cannot be grateful for their company." He shrugged and eyed Thor, who was trying to fit all his clothes into the bag. "I never asked but what in the nine realms are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that." He dryly answered. "Whatever for?"

"I plan to leave London and head back to New York." Thor answered, locking the duffel bag. "Now it seems I am pressed to make up my mind between you and them."

"Oh."

"What is that tone?" Thor chuckled.

"Oh, as in you make it sound like it is my fault." He shrugged and deduced. "Did you have an argument with your dear mortal?"

"No mockery please," He grimaced. "Not now."

"I do not mock." Loki smiled. "I speak truth when I say you look utterly miserable."

"I do not."

"It does not take a half-wit to see that your eyes and words betray you." Loki watched as Thor picked up the rune stone from the table and heavily plopped down on the bed. Thor flipped the rune stone through his fingers and Loki had suppressed a laugh. "Your actions show more than what you say, brother dear."

"A minor complication," Thor argued.

"Then I wish you all—"

Suddenly Jane entered the room and Thor fisted the rune stone, Loki's illusion quickly vanished. Jane stared at where Loki had disappeared from.

"I'm sorry," She stuttered. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Thor stood up and saw that Jane tried to melt into the carpet as she awkwardly stood there with a small notebook. One that Thor immediately recognized as it was the notebook he stole back from Shield.

"Sorry for barging in like that," Jane excused. "That was rude."

"It is fine." Thor forgave.

"That was… Loki, right?"

"Aye."

"Oh, how is he?"

"Do you need anything, Jane?"

Jane frowned, knowing that she can't fool Thor. And it probably hurt Thor more that Jane tried to pretend to look after Loki's well-being when she was so against him. It just made the situation more awkward than it should be.

"Here," She held the notebook towards him. "I thought it can be something to remember me by."

"I cannot accept it." He gently pushed it back to her.

"What?" She chuckled in confusion. "Why?"

"It is yours," Thor smiled. "Keep it. It will help you more than it will help me. And I will not forget, Jane. I will always remember."

"I'm… I'm going to miss you, Thor."

"And I, _you._"

* * *

**oOo**

"Then I wish you all—"

Thor's illusion turned his head and the image fizzled out before dying completely. Loki was left standing there in the middle of the room, completely annoyed that Thor had cut off the connection deliberately.

"—the best…" He huffed.

The rune stone was sensitive and unstable.

It had a history of being their communication as children whenever they got into punishments and were confined to their rooms. There was little energy used for it. A mere startle or interruption from anyone wouldn't have ruined their concentration to activate it.

Loki scowled.

"What impeccable timing that mortal has." He hissed.

He tried to contact Thor once more, but Thor completely ignored him and refused to reconnect.

Loki had no doubt that he and Jane had a rather interesting conversation. If Thor was to leave, then he would have traveled using Mjolnir, but it seemed as if that wasn't the case. Thor had told him once about an _airplane_ and that it would take several hours from London to New York. He knew Thor had money funded since he was an Avenger, but Loki wished to speak more for him.

"_Alone again,"_ Loki told himself.

Thor wouldn't be available for contact any time soon.

Being logical and knowing Thor's mood, it would clearly affect the weather and make it worse. Wouldn't an airplane be unable to fly at such weather?

Oh well.

Bored at being alone, Loki took a beautiful cerulean and gold robe from his closet and wore it. He opened the door and went out of his room and headed towards the dining hall.

* * *

**oOo**

"Finally."

Tony had finished rewiring some unplugged cables and waited for the systems to reboot. He eyed something shiny in the corner lodged between two system lockers. He pulled the chain and his eyes widened as he held it up.

"How the hell did you get here?"

It was the pendant.

He looked around, wondering if someone was pranking him at the moment.

"I must be out of my mind." He mumbled and pocketed it. "Maybe I shouldn't take stuff that other people have used, mainly old 084 objects from Shield. Junked my ass, yeah right."

_Thud._

_Plop._

There was something at the other hall of system lockers.

_Thud._

_Plop._

Tony went silent.

_Thud._

_Scratch._

_Plop._

His mind reeled different directions that told him to run or stay put and investigate. It sounded like someone who had come out of the water was dragging its body around, crawling heavily.

_Thud._

_Plop._

In fear, Tony ran to the beakers, uncaring that he'll pass whatever sound that made it and began to pull the lever over and over. Tony felt something breathing down his next from the dark and chills went up his spine.

He was so ready to scream for help when the lights turned on.

Tony heard Clint's muffled yell from upstairs.

He turned around to find nothing there as he sunk to the floor. His heart was racing wildly as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Maybe he was working too much, or maybe he drank too much? It couldn't be the latter since he had promised himself to ease down on drinking. Maybe he was close to snapping? He heard footsteps upstairs and expected a jumpscare when Natasha's shoes popped up from above. She stopped at the end of the staircase and turned to him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Enjoying the view," was his comical response.

"Clint wants to finish the movie."

"After all of this?"

"He'll be crying by the end of it." She smirked.

"Right, I just want to check things here." Tony stood up, dusted himself and rechecked anything he'd miss, pretending he was fine.

"You okay?" Natasha questioned. "You look a bit pale?"

"Are you serious?" Tony snorted. "Any paler and I'll look like Snow white. I'm fine, I'll be right up with you."

It didn't go unnoticed by Natasha when Tony pushed the chain back into his pocket as it nearly fell out. She had a suspicion about just what Tony was eager to hide. "Hurry up before Clint starts to whine again." She voiced happily as she walked back up. "Any more false alarms and Steve will have the place overthrown."

Tony locked the breakers and joined Natasha as quick as he could.

He pulled out his phone and instead of going straight to the living room he went another flight of stairs towards his lab and locked the pendant back where it belonged.

"_Are you well, Sir?"_

"Geez!" Tony jumped and gripped the edge of the table. "Don't do that!"

"_I'm sorry, Sir."_

"Why weren't you answering earlier?"

"_There was something interfering with my connection, Sir. And I was temporarily out. Systems from my memory at that time were gone."_

"Really?" Tony had to go tell the Avengers the news. "Any breech in security?"

"_None that I could not find, nor are there any threats in my firewalls. Everything is intact except the scans for the project file: Dark Mist. It is missing and corrupted."_

"You can't recover the files?"

"STARK!" Clint's voice sounded from downstairs. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Yeah! I'm going!" Tony muttered in annoyance. "Hold that thought, Jarvis. And keep that thing," He pointed at the pendant on the desk by the scanner. "Monitored, got it? Any anomalies, call me."

As Tony bean to walk, the room felt colder than even a cave. It felt dark and threatening and Tony wasn't sure why he was even thinking of a cave in the first place. He silently cursed his A.I. and decided against changing the temperature of fixing any bugs Jarvis might have, but he knew full well that Jarvis didn't have any.

When he left, there was a dark figure on the chair before it vanished in mist.

As Tony walked down the stairs bombarded with questions of why he was up there, the chair inside the room began to move.

It _squeaked. _

And slowly twirled on its spot.

As soon as the team continued their movie and still poured heavily outside, Tony checked his phone, remembering a flash and a camera sound come from it. He slowly opened the files to his camera and saw a picture of him downstairs in the dark, fixing the breakers. His hands felt clammy all of a sudden, and his breathing hitched up.

Who took that picture?

* * *

**oOo**

Loki had gone into the dining hall and sat at the long empty table. He stared at the empty chairs and the small amount of food on the table fit only for him. He poked and prodded at his food, stabbing it with his fork.

Nothing was the same.

"_I miss you, mother."_ He grimaced, eyeing the chair next to him. _"If only Thor was here."_

He eyed the chair across his mother's before turning his gaze to Odin's throne-like chair in the middle where he could gaze at everything. Usually the All-Father's ravens were perched on either side of him, yet not even the ravens were present to comfort him in his grief.

"_Not even the All-Father is brave enough to dine with his adopted son."_

It hurt.

There was no Odin, no Thor, and no Frigga. There were no warriors four either. He felt so sad and drained of happiness. He was miserable, like a bird trapped in a cage.

He ate very little.

When he finished, he went to the Queen's garden that overlooked Asgard at the top floors.

It was a simple garden, with only beautiful red leaf trees surrounded by stone to be sat on. Vines surrounded the ledge and flowers bloomed at the sides. He sat by the tree and eyed the stars. The air was cool, even for him and found himself lucky to be near a lit brazier warming him.

His heart grieved.

A guard passed his way at the garden and inquired after him for the lateness of the hour, sweet man, offering to send him back to his quarters. He refused, having seen enough of his room to last him for years.

He allowed himself to be alone, wrapped in sadness.

He liked being outside.

Exhausted, he hadn't realized his body had already leaned sideways and curled on top of the stone underneath the tree and his eyes had closed. His robe billowed softly from the wind, yet still sheltered his body. He was fortunate to have worn the robe, for he only wore a light tunic and leggings.

An hour later and he was gently awakened…

"Why is the Prince up at this hour?" A voice asked. "It is quite late and cold into the night."

Loki blinked, staring up.

He groggily pushed himself up from his position and had difficulty until the person offered a hand that Loki gratefully took. He looked at the hand accessorized with beautiful gems and rings. His vision grew clearer as he came to his senses and looked up.

"M-my Lord!"

In his haste, he stood up, nearly falling as his tired legs gave way.

"My Prince," Seth caught him. "What a pleasant surprise."

Loki embarrassingly stared.

Thor was going to kill him if he found out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Two Faced

**oOo**

**Chapter 8 – Two faced**

"My Lord Seth."

"A pleasant surprise indeed," Seth with his voice as sweet as velvet, smiled. "You must still be quite asleep to have fallen into my arms so easily."

Loki's face burned red.

"That was not my intention," He irritatingly replied.

"Always the diplomat, Loki," Seth's flaming red hair whipped from the gentle breeze and his alluring brown eyes locked against Loki's stunning emerald ones. "May I inquire as to why my Prince is awake at such an hour? We never saw you at the feast. Were you closeted in your room or the library, I assume."

"I am far from being your Prince, my Lord."

"And I am far from being your Lord, my Prince" He smoothly retorted. "Which brings us back to my question, why are you awake at such an hour?"

"Why are you here?"

"I needed fresh air and the Queen's garden was nearest," Seth shrugged, hoping to bait Loki into a conversation. "You know how diplomacy is."

"It is notoriously fickle."

"Volatile."

"Duplicitous." Loki stated.

"Indeed."

"Aye."

Seth had to hand it to Loki. He was still good despite the recent events that placed him where he is now. He was still good at handling a situation and Seth would applaud him for that. Their conversation wasn't as _lively_ as he wanted it to be.

"As for my question—"

"I could not sleep." Loki admitted.

"I see."

Loki could see Seth's mind working to find a proper conversation topic.

He knew, because Seth always had that strange look in his face when he believed himself winning. Loki looked for an exit and saw two guards near the alcove. The Norns were at his side, even though they had a twisted sense of humor.

Thor really would not want to see them together.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what, my Lord?"

"Would you care if I walked you to your room?" Seth asked softly, rather too softly for Loki's liking. "You look on the verge of sleeping on your feet."

"I am fine."

"If you do not mind my company, that is."

Loki saw nothing wrong with agreeing since there were always guards nearby, and he doubted that Seth would actually do something to get himself kicked out of the realm at such a fickle and delicate situation.

"If you insist."

"Lead on, my Prince." Seth smiled, allowing him first.

Loki eyed him wearily.

Seth was indeed a good ruler, polite and calm, yet he was not really a good honorable man. He can hold his temper but when it bursts, he was as terrifying as the All-Father. He was always… obsessed with anything he cannot get his hands on easily, aching something similar to Loki's attitude.

They both liked a challenge.

As they walked together through the hall back to his room, Loki noticed something odd. The guards weren't at their original posts. He was alone with Seth, yet Loki heard the distant fluttering of wings and knew at least the All-Father's ravens were watching him.

"I have missed our little talks," Seth opened.

"Forgive me if I cannot openly return it, my Lord." He excused.

"I see that."

"Have I offended?"

"Offended?" Seth questioned. "Nay, you have not, child."

Loki grimaced at the nickname.

Seth was older than him after all and the nickname only reminded him of how young and inexperienced he was compared to him. It also reminded him of how much Lord Freyr used to address him whenever he was in Alfheim. _Be careful, child _or_ do not do something you will come to regret later, child _and so on and so forth.

It only fueled Loki's annoyance.

There was no problem with Freyr uttering those words, but for Seth to do so informally was another matter entirely. There was still _some_ affection left for Seth, but that was dissolving faster than wood turning into ash.

"You are deep in thought." Loki addressed.

"So I am."

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

Finally, Seth thought.

Loki was engaging in conversation as he'd hope. It was so easy to fall back into their familiarity that not even Loki had noticed. Now his heart fluttered as he was not completely disappointed this night. The Norns have made their say then. He smiled and teasingly laughed at Loki's confused expression.

He walked on as Loki matched his strides and their robes billowed.

"Are you in the mood to listen?"

"If it will keep me awake a little longer," Loki murmured. "I do not see how that can be harmful."

"Ever the silver-tongue, Loki."

"Your thoughts?"

"I believe that it is rather lonely to debate when everyone agrees with you," Seth grinned, like a cat stalking its prey. "We all know how sharp your tongue is, and I find myself longing for a well-spoken debate."

"_Symbolism,_" Loki thought.

"I've heard your story." He continued.

Loki tensed.

"Forgive me," Seth took it back when he saw Loki's dejected expression. "I should not have spoken so rudely."

"Nay," Loki fisted his robe. "W-what were you going to say?"

"I should not."

"I do not understand, my Lord."

"I…"

Loki met his gaze and something in Seth burst.

"I know your story."

Loki trembled.

"I know everything." Seth whispered when he froze. "Everyone knows."

Loki frowned as he looked away. He felt his breathing hitch, as his hands trembled for control. He needed something to steady his nerves, to calm down. He… he needed _Thor!_ He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You need not remind me, my Lord." He inched away and turned to leave. "It was lovely meeting you."

"Forgive me," Seth begged. "I am sorry."

He stopped.

Loki wanted silence, seclusion and to just live his life normally.

He didn't need any reminders, because he didn't _want_ to _feel_ anything. Seth was just another terrible impression. He clenched his fists as he stood his ground at the hallway with rows of pillars and thick red curtains billowing from the wind.

"You need not look for an enemy in me, my Prince." Seth soothingly voiced.

"I am not looking for one."

"Then I am not one, nor will I wish to be."

"It is getting late."

"I would accompany you further, Loki." Seth insisted when Loki eyed him. "It is still a few corridors down. I have not forgotten where you reside."

"I am capable of reaching it on my own."

"Are you?"

Loki noticed Seth eyeing his bracelets.

"By your leave, my Lord," He resigned. "I am tired."

"I offer my apologies."

"You have."

"Please accept it." Seth brought a hand to his heart and bowed, shocking Loki out of his irritation. "I only inquired because the news had put me on edge. I had others search for you, yet they failed. So I went to look for you myself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When you were lost, I went to find you."

Thor's voice echoed in Loki's mind, _Do not come anywhere near him._ Loki stood there, staring into grief stricken brown eyes that it almost looked sincere. _He is not loyal nor is he honorable._ But the way Seth had said it; that he looked for him. It could not mean he was completely terrible, was it?

Was it just familiarity, Loki wondered.

"I will not speak of it again if it makes you uncomfortable," Seth pulled back.

Loki nodded.

"Mayhaps you could visit me one day, my Prince?"

"Y-you see—my Lord…"

How was he supposed to follow through that question?

"I do not think I am allowed."

Loki's face burned red once more, for he sounded so childish.

What was he doing? Must he really ask permission? Had he completely lost sense and brought down his defenses? Had he any defense at the beginning at all? Seth smiled at him, and Loki looked around the hall, hoping that someone would at least stop whatever madness was happening.

"Perhaps I could convince Odin to carry your sentence on Kemet instead?"

"A kind offer," Loki stepped back. "But I rather like it here on Asgard."

"I forgot you do not take kindly to heat."

"Aye," he frowned.

Seth gave a curt bow, "The knowledge of you being Jotnar changes nothing. The truth made it easier to understand you better."

"I do not follow."

Loki did not like where this was going.

"I wish to gain back your confidence, if you would allow me."

He grabbed Loki's hand and instantly felt Loki's cold skin as he ran a thumb on it. The gesture was familiar to both of them, but it only made it awkward as Loki's sleeve dropped revealing the golden bracelets locking his Seidr. Seth traced a finger on the markings as Loki eyed him cautiously.

Seth knew he was making Loki feel uneasy.

"I am sincere when I say I do not like seeing you bound like this."

"What would you suggest?"

"Nothing," Seth dropped his hand and lowered his gaze to a bow. "Only to be given a chance to redeem myself and to be friends once more. Forgive and forget my wrong doings. I only wish to make amends."

"I am not ready, my Lord." Loki admitted. "It is not you…"

"I understand." He smiled.

Loki awkwardly nodded.

"I suppose this is as far as I go then," Seth mumbled, disappointed that he could not move any further than the desolated hallway they had stopped at earlier on. "I do not wish to cause alarm or to overstay my welcome. Fret not. I will still be here in Asgard for a few more meetings."

"Yes, my Lord."

"We may see each other once more."

"O-of course."

"Until then, my Prince."

Seth walked off and Loki was alone.

There was a cat like grace to the King of Deshret, one very quick and elusive being that felt all too surreal. Seth had always been a mystery to him. It felt like a trap, or a game of cat and mouse. One that Loki would forever remain as the mouse. Trapped in reverie, Loki did not notice at the corner of the other hallway was a being watching over him from the shadows.

He decided to just call it a night.

* * *

**oOo**

"Two days, Stark."

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart."

"Two days after movie night," Clint said over the newspaper as Tony entered the living room. "And I find out your dirty little secret."

"How dirty was it?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"You're seriously going to go along with this?" Natasha rebuked. "You do know he's baiting you."

"That's why I asked."

"I thought you were over the playboy status." Clint made a face. "Oh and Thor's back."

"What?"

"I said Thor's back."

"No," He wiggled his finger. "The other one."

"Clint says he saw you with a woman last night," Natasha flipped the channel. "Oh and Thor's back."

"I know that Thor's back," Tony glared. "I saw him last night around two in the morning, now what the hell is everyone going on about?!"

"Guys," Steve scolded. "Stark might have an explanation."

"So we're back to Stark now?" Offended, Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what's going on?"

"Don't deny it." Clint scoffed.

"Don't deny what?" His voice pitched.

"She was all over your arms."

"What woman?!"

"And here I thought you and Ms. Potts were inseparable." Clint shook his head. "Just when she's working so hard in Italy, _you_ can't go a day on your own. Wow. What a man, Stark."

"Okay, this isn't funny." Tony felt a chill.

"Denial!"

"You're ten seconds to pissing me off, Barton."

"I went to get some snacks and saw the lights on at the lab, it was around past eleven, I think. And I saw you sitting there drinking coffee with a woman hovering right next to you. Her arms were all over you and you weren't flinching at all."

"Now you're making things up."

"Why do you say that?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Because there's no woman."

"Clint says there was," Bruce walked in. "He couldn't keep his mouth shut about it this morning."

"Weird," Clint shrugged. "They weren't making out or anything."

"Guys!" Tony yelled. "There _was_ no woman!"

"We get it," Steve said.

"No, you clearly don't."

"It's okay to fall out once in a while."

"Uh, it's not a falling out when it didn't happen."

"We won't tell on you," Natasha sighed. "You're a big boy now."

"Has anyone of you tried to confirm this with Jarvis?" Tony voiced, but was met with silence.

Natasha had muted the screen and everyone was awkwardly staring at each other. Tony massaged his temple. So early in the morning and he was already the star of the show. Not that he minded, under different a circumstance that is.

"Was there a woman last night with me at the lab?" He asked. "Because _some_ people here are complete assholes!"

"_I cannot confirm, Sir."_

Tony gave them a triumphant look.

"Gloat all you want," Clint smirked.

He pulled out his phone and tossed it to Natasha, who flipped through the contents and showed Tony the picture. As soon as he got a good look at it, he snatched the phone and began to pace.

"Shit." He cursed.

The woman was embracing him from behind. Her long black hair fell to his shoulders over the desk. And her long crooked fingers clutched his other shoulder while the other draped closely, reaching for his hand.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're sure you saw her?"

"Busted," Clint mumbled. "Blackmail material."

"Did you see her face?"

"No, she was hovering too close to you for me to see."

"I don't remember having anyone over." Tony eyed the black haired lady. "Let alone her!"

"You don't remember?" Bruce worriedly asked.

"I wasn't drunk, okay?" He defended. "Ask Thor, he would know. Jarvis can confirm that either. I was fixing bugs in his system last night, but he was still functional. But I remember someone knocking on the glass window sopping wet in the middle of the night to find out it was Thor. Last I remember, the guy's a blondie not a blackie."

"You can admit the truth," Natasha urged. "We're all friends here."

"If you need me, you know where to find me." He huffed and walked upstairs to the lab.

There was silence.

"Can't fool us," Clint muttered.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Bruce defended.

"Could it be the pendant?" Steve voiced. "Any other information on it?"

"Nothing new," Natasha sighed. "With Shield in the dust, it's a bit hard to get the right resources."

'Keep looking." He ordered. "And Banner…"

"Yes?"

"Keep watching over him." He gestured to Tony pacing upstairs.

"Say no more."

"What about Thor?" Clint asked. "Guy hasn't been social since he got here. I would think there was a problem."

"He must be asleep." Steve guessed.

"Does he even sleep?"

"I asked Jarvis to call Thor down here a few hours ago," Bruce voiced. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"That answers the, is he asleep question." Clint huffed. "Is he hungry now?"

"Jarvis?" Natasha ordered. "Call Thor down."

"_Of course,"_ The A.I. chimed. _"Mr. Odinson said that he had already made his meal and wishes to eat alone for now, but he expresses his thanks."_

"Thor cooks?!" Clint gasped.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Bruce sighed.

"Jane Foster." Natasha guessed.

"He probably has a lot on his mind, we shouldn't bother him anymore." Steve shook his head and looked up at the lab. "Besides, I'm more worried about Tony."

"Seriously though," Clint laughed. "Thor cooks?"

* * *

**oOo**

Thor sat at his kitchen counter and ate his meal in silence.

As much as he wanted to greet his friends a good morning, Thor was just simply not in the mood. Something dark and ominous weighted on his chest and he couldn't put a finger on it. He ruled it as his erratic emotions, yet he knew deep down there was something else.

Something _familiarly_ dark.

"_Mr. Odinson,"_ Jarvis called.

"Aye?"

"_The others are inquiring your presence if you wish to have a meal with them."_

"I must apologize." Thor smiled sadly. "I have made my meal and wish for some time alone."

"_Of course, Sir."_

Thor knew how to cook.

He wasn't a complete idiot. Besides, there were instructions and although he had a hard time, simple eggs and toast weren't so complicated to make as everyone seemed to believe. He wasn't stupid.

He ate in silence, unable to stop his reverie.

Now that he doesn't have Jane to worry about, Loki solely captured his thoughts. He remembered everything so clearly, as if it was yesterday.

Two and a half years…

It had been since Loki attacked New York and left earth wondering about aliens and gods. Months later during Christmas, Stark fought Aldrich Killian, months later the convergence happened in London and Loki was imprisoned, and never saw the light of day. A few months after that, Steven Rogers was declared enemy of the state and Hydra took over.

"_My friends, I must confess…"_

Thor stopped eating.

"_What you are about to hear will change your thoughts on everything that has happened… I pray that you listen and set aside your grief and anger."_

When Loki had been imprisoned, his little brother had pretended to keep up the illusion of hatred and anger. Oblivious to the truth, Thor had been dumb enough to believe it. He thought he knew Loki back then, but apparently, he knew very little. So quick was he to give up on Loki that he did not see the torture he had put Loki through as they grew up together. A shadow was he to one whom is light.

Only Frigga had enough will to _love_ a monster.

If anything, Loki was never a monster, Thor and Odin were. The struggle Loki had gone through when he fell from the Bifrost, tortured by the Chitauri, cursed, violated, turned into a submissive pawn and brought so low that not even he had any confidence or pride left for himself. Broken was his little brother…

And he told the Avengers this tale.

It was a tale from his perspective that only _he_ could ever assume, yet cannot explain as fully as he'd like to, not like Loki could.

"Such a fool."

He was a terrible brother.

Thor had left Loki alone in that cell.

He did not bother to visit him and tell him that Frigga died, let alone ask for his help when Malekith invaded Asgard. Thor nearly lost two people he loved the most. He mourned only one, yet Loki had gone crazy. He thought to bring Loki with him, to ask his aid to stop Malekith, but the bitter thoughts sparked and enflamed him that it clouded his very judgment.

He left Loki alone in the cell, sought help from Odin who was too weary to argue. Granted passage using the Bifrost, Thor brought his warrior friends and a small portion of the army to Midgard to defeat Malekith.

There was a lot of casualty.

Malekith was defeated, the convergence had ended, and many people mourned both Aesir and mortal. Odin grew weary still, Thor mourned in silence, bitter in grief and Loki grew restless in his cell, unable to know anything happening from the outside. Mad, confused, trapped within thin gold barriers, he was alone.

Thor allowed Loki to mourn bitterly on his own.

_*(1) "I was alone," He cried. "No one came." _

_Thor lowered his gaze._

"_Not even you."_

"_Loki…"_

"_How could you allow that?" Loki whispered. "How could you?"_

"_I am sorry," Thor embraced him._

_Loki found himself unable to return it, for he could not do so yet. It was too much for him to give into the temptation. Thor pulled Loki tighter to his chest and allowed Loki to put his weight on him. Loki sagged into the touch and broke down in angry tears, and Thor could not help but follow._

"_You never returned."_

"_I know."_

Allowed Loki to stoop so low in his cell that his little brother _believed_ he was _worthless_. It was the price Thor had to pay when he recovered Loki in that cell. He recovered a broken spirit. One that did not have anything to fight for, one who was no more than a fragile doll, broken beyond repair, devoid of any confidence or pride.

"_Why?"_ He thought.

Why were the memories so painful?

All of Loki's belongings were transferred out of the cell and Loki was left with nothing, nary a reminder of his mother or family or position. Left with solid white walls and a thin gold barrier, he was alone in grief, unwanted and useless. Till then, the truth spilled out in Loki's madness. No one could survive so long in solitude, not even someone who was so used to silence. Prying into Loki's unguarded mind, Odin sought answers and he was given it.

"_Forgive me my friends" He breathed. "It is hard to speak of."_

"_Take it easy, Thor." Steve said._

"_What happened?" Natasha wondered._

"_I will not go into details."_

Thor played with words when he told Loki's story to the Avengers. Simple easy enough words like broken, tortured, submission… but there was a single word he dared not utter. One that the Avengers had guessed well enough when torture desperate enough to break someone was mentioned.

It was too personal.

Too great a risk to openly speak of.

However, Thor made it clear that Loki was tortured but the details remained his to keep. As it was his burden to share only with his little brother.

A trial cleared Loki's name, at least somewhat, for Loki's status was still open debate. His title as the adopted _Jotun Prince_ remained. For now he was known as both the Prince of Asgard and Jotun. However, more spoke of his Jotun decent that they disregarded his status of being raised in Asgard completely.

Word spread through the nine realms as easy as it was gossip.

"_How could you!?"_

"_Everyone had a right to know?"_

"_They do not have that right!" Thor yelled. "What use would the information have? You only brought upon ruin to this family! Broken he is and you sought to break him still! Is he not humiliated enough?!"_

"_Do not question my actions, boy."_

"_It is not just your actions I question."_

_Odin glared at him._

"_I question also your heart," Thor mourned._

All of Asgard knew of Thor's anger at Odin's decree for Loki to still be bound. Thor had fought for his brother's freedom, but with Loki's unstable nature, the All-Father would not allow it. The bound son Loki's wrist remained and the only crime left for Loki as a title were his betrayal and his agreement to the Jotnar race which was agreed upon to be set aside as long as he proved loyal to Asgard.

Trauma brought Loki so low and off the deep end.

_*(2) "You left me here for months… and only Mother…" Loki choked. "She never returned either… no one came back… you n-never… you did not…" He sobbed harder. "Almost a y-year…"_

_Loki buried himself deeper on Thor's shoulder._

"_I was all alone."_

Thor clenched his fists.

He fell out of his reverie when he felt a gush of wind fly past him. Startled, he jumped and accidentally hit the wine glass and it rolled off the table and shattered. Thor palmed his face at the suddenness.

"By the nine," He muttered.

Thor took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was too trapped in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that time had passed by so quickly. He forgot everything else and decided to clean up to take his troubled mind away from the past.

Maybe it would do him some good to get some sleep.

* * *

**oOo**

"_Two days since that awful encounter."_

Awful or pleasant?

Loki fought his reddening cheeks as he sat alone in the feasting hall and played with his food. By the nine, he could not stop thinking about his encounter with Lord Seth. His reddening cheeks were of embarrassment, annoyance, anger, familiarity and all sorts of other emotions he cared not to describe. He felt livid, yet alive for some reason.

Huginn and Muninn also regale their own story as they watched Seth from their perch. The two ravens did threaten to tell Thor, but Loki managed to convince otherwise until there was sufficient reason for them to tattletale.

Loki won that round.

"_Seth is a few centuries older than Thor though,"_ He compared and grimaced. _"But I am several centuries younger than both of them. Actually, make it a millennia younger."_

Thor and Seth together was just chaos.

Loki wondered if Seth would try the same stunt again.

"I thought I might find you here."

Startled, Loki nearly choked.

He coughed and drank a cup of mead. Finally settled his coughing state, he turned to the side, expecting to see Odin waiting to be welcomed. Loki stared at him in a daze until he realized his mistake.

"All-Father!" He stood up.

He bumped into the empty cup and struggled to upright it. His face flushed in embarrassment as Odin stared at him cautiously. Loki lowered his gaze and felt shame. To think that the All-Father had caught him off guard when he was thinking about Seth of all people!

"I've had enough of formalities." Odin teased.

Loki sat down as soon as Odin claimed his own seat by the table.

Awkward…

Very awkward indeed.

"I have no sat here in a while," Odin silently spoke. "I never knew it was so quiet."

"_Of course it's quiet."_ Loki sneered in thought. _"The table is empty."_

"I apologize for startling you," He opened up. "That was not my intention."

"I was c-careless."

He swiftly spoke and brought his hands together under the table to stop them from shaking and to prevent Odin from seeing. Loki did not know why it was so hard to speak a coherent sentence in front of him. Norns, it had not been _that_ long since he had a decent conversation!

But this was Odin we were talking about.

_Silence…_

Loki wanted to run.

There was no kindness between them, only formality.

He remembered the pain Odin put him through most of his life, especially when he dug his old wrinkly fingers into Loki's unguarded mind to steal his secrets that left him naked for Odin's eyes to see. It was humiliating! Loki hated him for it, to make him so vulnerable in his eyes. It was poison to him and that taunting eye of his made it worse for Loki to keep a straight face.

His hate mellowed for Odin, but it did not mean he was willing to share meals with him.

Odd, he had just wanted Odin to have the courage a few days ago, now he was running for it. Again, the Norns have a terrible sense of humor. The All-Father didn't even bother to eat or drink. He just simply stared, judgingly.

"It is a nice day out."

Loki blinked.

How was he going to respond, yes All-Father? It is nice outside? How do you even reply to that?! Instead, Loki settled for, "It is rather agreeable." Why was the All-Father bothering?!

"Good for a day out in the garden."

"True." He mumbled.

"Blue skies, good for training," Odin continued awkwardly. "Good for a nice stroll even. Take one of the smaller ships for a ride, see the city—"

Loki grimaced.

What was the All-Father doing making casual talk?

Strange… that was so odd and unusual. Like some sick comedy.

Odin went on, and Loki tuned him out, trying to figure out if the All-Father was sick or something. If his old age was finally getting to him and his brain was finally turning into muck. He should probably alert the healers in case he had to drag Odin to the healing room.

"Loki?"

As he continued to tune Odin out, there was distinct sound bringing him back from the recesses of his mind as his name was called out.

"Loki!"

He flinched.

Odin saw the automatic answer and the trembling when Loki embarrassingly looked away. Odin tried to think of a way to try and apologize, but Loki beat him to it. They both knew what was wrong between them, but none had the voice to begin so Loki might as well get it over it.

It wasn't going to be pleasant either way.

"Spare me, All-Father."

"I believe," He scowled. "—there was a time you called me Father."

"You do not deserve that title."

"But I did once."

"Once," Loki sneered silently as he lowered his gaze. "Not anymore."

"I did not come here to burden you more than what you already feel," Odin cleared. "Nor will I selfishly put new thoughts into your head, but ever since Frigga—your mother passed—"

Loki quailed.

"Do not!" He trembled. "Spare me that."

"Loki."

"Nay!" His eyes were wet with tears. "Do not use her name against me!"

"You and I need to face this sooner or later."

"You and I?" Loki bitterly repeated. "It sounds to me like a selfish attempt to ease your consciousness, is it not? Is it eating away at you as it has been eating at me for months?"

"It is a guilt we both share."

"Is it or is it a guilt only you want to share because you cannot bear to carry the burden alone." Loki hissed. "Why talk? What reminder do you need me to feel guilty of? She is dead and gone and I cannot follow. I took her from you and I killed her. I told that— that monster… and you lost your wife and— and Thor his mother."

Loki choked on his words.

Odin watched sadly as the Loki's bitter tears fell.

"An apology," He whispered. "Is that what you wish to hear? For me to beg forgiveness? To admit my wrongs?"

"Nay."

"Then why must you force us to go through this?"

"I was wrong," Odin admitted, but trailed off. "I thought you were ready…"

There was a heavy silence between them.

Odin had finished, yet he was still not leaving, which meant his topic was not one-sided. Loki wiped his tears and stared at Odin's retreating eye. Loki relished in the silence and took it as a time to steady his emotions. He had been in such a jovial mood and the All-Father had ruined it so quickly.

"W-why are you really here?"

"Do you not want my presence?" He wondered.

"I would if it meant anything," Loki muttered. "You are here for a different purpose, otherwise you would have left already."

"You are still stubborn to a fault."

"Does it bother you?"

Odin refused to answer, instead he asked. "Is my presence that awful for you to bear?" Loki was taken aback by these words. He had never meant to be so rude, and he guessed neither did Odin. Loki took a deep breath and voiced his opinion.

"You never dine with me," he noted. "Nor have you dined with Thor."

"I cannot." Odin admitted.

"Will I ever receive an explanation?"

"You refuse this conversation earlier yet you play yourself into it again by being the curious being that you are. Nay Loki, I cannot for I know what scorn I may receive and I might as well avoid it whence I can. You dismiss what love I offer you and Thor."

"Love?" Loki felt his cheeks burn in anger. "I see no love."

"I _do _come here to dine."

The world stopped.

"What?"

"I sit here alone," Odin looked older for some reason. "One cannot forget so easily when a lover is lost, especially not one as beautiful as your mother."

Loki remained silent, his hands trembling. It did not go unnoticed as Odin saw the uncertainty in Loki's eyes.

"You think me a monster who put you in cage." He scornfully laughed. "I do not blame you. I do not see the rift between us mending any time soon. Your mother was our connection. She coaxed me to spend time with you and by the end of the day I have no regrets doing so."

Loki wanted to run.

To run as far away as he can.

He closed his eyes and counted as far as his mind would allow.

"I do care, Loki." Odin slowly said. "You may not see it, but I care. For you and for Thor. I may not use my words as often as I'd like, but are my actions not enough? And here I wish you would simply look my way and see…"

"Is that all you came here for?" Loki's lips quivered. "To say your piece?"

"Nay."

Loki gathered courage to look at him.

He wanted the topic to change.

He could not take it.

It was just too much to bear.

"I came here to ask if you had any trouble with Seth."

Odin had left his entire fatherly attitude and turned once more into the King of Asgard. His tone had changed, from the soft caring voice now seemed old, weary and resolved, or commanding even.

"Freyr was concerned when Seth left the feast early two days ago." Odin explained, any loving emotion from him, gone in an instant. "He followed Seth and saw him with you at the Queen's garden."

Loki's heart stopped.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Loki?"

"Why does this concern you?"

"We have mended ties with Deshret," Odin voiced, trying not to sound overly arrogant. "The altercation many centuries ago was futile. I do not wish to lose more allies. As I've said, I do care for you, Loki. So if you would allow it, I only ask if there is anything you wish to tell me?"

"_We may see each other once more."_

"_O-of course."_

"_Until then, my Prince."_

"Nay," Loki lied. "There is nothing to tell."

"Loki," Odin scolded.

"It is not your business who I speak with," Loki stood up and left. "You are not my father!"

Odin was left there to watch his retreating son.

It was obvious that Loki was still having difficulty handling his thoughts and emotions. They were both lucky enough their conversation wasn't as disastrous. Loki's Seidr could have gone off with his emotions, but at least Loki was able to work on channeling his anger away from himself to do harm with those bracelets.

Odin shook his head.

This was his fault.

Had he not pressed certain issues and allowed Loki to be pressed into a corner, this would not have happened. He should have simply gone into the hall and questioned Loki straight about Seth instead of dragging it.

Closure…

There was still none of that.

Huginn and Muninn flew down and landed on Odin's armchair.

"Watch over Seth," Odin ordered Huginn and the raven left. "And as for you," He turned to Muninn. "Watch over Loki while I figure out what action to take at the Northern Border. Oh, and try to calm him won't you? Be careful."

Muninn bowed to the All-Father and flew to the door.

It was too quiet.

The calm before the storm.

"_Only a matter of time before I push them both away,"_ Odin closed his eye. _"I fail as a father."_

He eyed the empty table.

"_Frigga,"_ He looked at the chair to the right. _"Forgive me."_

He sighed.

"_This once was a place for a family,"_ He thought. _"Now it is nothing but a ghost of a memory."_

* * *

*** (1) and (2) are part of the prequel "Grievances"  
* They can be found in **_**Chapter 5.**_


End file.
